The Heart of Tangaroa
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: Two years after her adventure on Te Fiti, Moana is now the Chief of Motunui. However, when she is given Tangaroa's heart by the ocean, she becomes a very clueless new demigoddess. Unsure what to do, Moana travels to find Maui, who can help her. But with an angry comet god named Auahituroa after the heart out of revenge, will Moana be able to protect it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I saw the movie. I enjoyed the movie, and now, two months later, the plot bunnies are attacking. I wasn't originally going to post this since it's supposedly 'childish' and it's not usually what I write about, but guess what? I don't care. SO! Haters can hate, just know that I will ignore you :) I'm not really sure if this is a Maui x Moana or not, we'll see how it goes I guess. Thx for reading! If anything is culturally inaccurate, my bad *holds up hands in surrender*, I'm doing my best here.**

Chapter 1: Waiting for Maui

"I assure you, Kūa, Heihei would not be good for cooking,"

Moana held the stupid rooster in her arms as Kūa, a gaunt man steaming the cabbages, narrowed his beady eyes and shook his head,

"Such a stupid creature," he insisted, "it would be better to simply put him out of his misery-"

"That really won't be necessary," Moana grumbled, ignoring the sharp pain in her hands as the 'stupid creature' in question began to peck at her fingers, "your cabbages look wonderful, keep up the good work,"

Kūa merely shrugged as Moana walked from his open air _fale_ and set Heihei on the ground,  
"Try to stay out of trouble for at least an hour, ok?" Moana pleaded with the chicken, prodding him forward as he began to mindlessly walk in that direction. Rolling her eyes and huffing, Moana adjusted the wreath on her head and moved towards the weavers. They were happily joking as Moana approached,

"How's the work coming? Anything you all need?"

"The grasses are good and healthy, Moana," Alouah, the best weaver in the village, stated with a broad smile, "rotating where we picked from really did the trick,"

"I thought it would," Moana said, "so nothing you need?"

"No, not right now. Thanks, Chief,"

Moana nodded and strode off again through the village, ruffling the hair of a few children who were skipping rocks into dirt boxes. Moana even stopped to take a turn, the other kids groaning as she racked up the highest amount of points by hitting all four of the boxes corners. Smiling and continuing on her way, the young Chief headed into the coconut grove. The men were scrambling up the trees, long ropes of woven fibers tied around their waists as they broke the nuts down into awaiting baskets,

"Moana! Greetings!"

Scurrying down a tree, Moana shared a quick Honi with Aisake, whom was a good friend of hers,

"Hey, Aisake. How's the harvesting going?"

"It's better than it's been in a while, Chief," the young man stated, waving at the bountiful baskets of ripe and green nuts falling from the trees, "I think we'll have enough to fill out reserve this season. I think it's that new soil stuff you're having us use. It's doing wonders,"

"Fantastic," Moana said, clapping slightly as she watched a few women walk away from the grove to begin husking, "and how is the new grove coming?"

"Fast growing. We should have fruits by next season. You've really outdone yourself this time, Moana,"

"Well thanks, Aisake, I appreciate that,"

The young man nodded and ran a hand over his long dark hair, holding out a hand as Moana turned to leave,

"Moana, wait,"

Turning, Moana faced her friend as he seemed to hesitate with something he wanted to say,  
"Uhm...I was wondering, if you weren't busy later, if you wanted to join me for some Haupia after dinner? My brother and I are making some today to celebrate the good harvest,"

"Oh, sure Aisake, I'd love too. Thanks for offering,"

Smiling broadly, the man puffed out his chest a bit and returned to his tree, still beaming with pride as Moana turned and wandered out of the grove. She went to check on the children in their classes and the dancers who were practicing, and soon she was making her way down the narrow path towards the beach. The sea breeze smelled amazing as dirt turned to sand under her bare feet, and the coconut trees glimmered in the sunlight.

It had been far too long since Moana had actually gone out on a canoe. Two years in fact. Of course, she always had time to visit the ocean when she was checking on the fisherman, and often went swimming after her duties were done. But without Maui, something about sailing seemed...wrong. Maui. Moana hadn't seen the presumptuous demigod since Te Fiti. He dropped in once or twice after she got back, but Moana probably never saw and or noticed him, as he was probably disguised as something else.

Shaking her head, Moana strode towards the many canoes which were filled with traps of fish,

"Looks like fishing is doing well," she said, approaching her lead fisherman, Kai, who was just disembarking off his canoe,

"There are so many more big fish beyond the reef," he agreed, setting down his traps with a grunt, "I haven't caught this much in decades. Tui would be proud of you,"

Moana smiled sadly and nodded her head, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Tui, her father, had been stuck down by an illness shortly after her return. He fought it for a long while, but it was eventually too much. Moana grieved, but as she placed her stone with the conch up on the mountain, her resolve became stony. The people of Motunui needed her more than the Ocean did...she had to be the leader her father wanted her to be,

"Thanks, Kai!"

Nodding, the man walked off with his fish as Moana strode down towards where the sea met the shore. She smiled and dipped her toes in the water, shivering at how cold it was,  
"Brrr...you're cold today," she said with a light laugh, feeling the tide surge up around her ankles and swell there for a moment. Walking down the coast line, Moana relished in the familiar presence of her greatest friend,  
"I'm sorry I haven't visited in awhile. It's been kinda crazy lately,"

The ocean gurgled slightly as Moana slumped her shoulders and let her smile fall for the first time in days,  
"Sometimes I wonder how my dad did it. I mean, there is always some problem in need of solving,"

The ocean swelled again, and in the distance, water slapped wood. The noise reached Moana's ears and she shook her head,

"You know I can't. Motunui needs me more then ever right now. Besides, I promised I would wait for Maui to come back before sailing again,"

The ocean moved slightly away from her, almost like it was offended,

"What? I like sailing with Maui. Besides, my canoe would seem awfully empty without his wisecracking. You...haven't seen him around, have you?"

The ocean lifted up slightly in a negative manner as Moana sighed deeply and nodded,

"I see. Well, I best get back to the village. I think I want to hold a Luau tonight. You know, to celebrate how good things are going,"

The ocean rose up in agreement as Moana heard the distinct noise of water on wood again in the distance. She really did want to go sailing,  
"Maybe. After the party, though, ok?"

The ocean swirled happily as Moana nodded once and walked from the surf, waving to her favorite body of water as she hightailed it back up to the village. Making he way to her _fale_ , the Chief's _fale,_ Sina was sitting on the porch mindlessly weaving,

"Hey mom," Moana greeted, touching foreheads with the woman as she smiled tiredly,

"Moana. I haven't seen you since this morning. Everything all right?"

"It's great actually. I'm actually going to make an announcement right now,"

Sina just nodded as Moana picked up a conch shell from the lifted porch and blew loudly into it. The horn noise reverberated through all of Motunui as villagers began to gather around. When everyone was assembled, Moana smiled broadly,  
"Hi, everyone, thanks for coming out,"

A chuckle went through the crowd at Moana's awkward greeting as she brought herself up a little higher,  
"Because of the prosperity of Motunui in the past few months, I think we should have a Luau to celebrate,"

There were cheers as the group lined up instinctively, taking orders directly from Moana as party preparations were made. When they were all gone, Moana plopped down on the porch steps beside her mom and sighed,

"How are you, Moana?" Sina asked, putting down her weaving to look at her daughter. Moana shrugged slightly and exhaled again, removing the palm wreath from her head and setting it aside. She should have been happy. Ecstatic actually. But she wasn't, at least, not really,

"I'm...ok," the young Chief finally answered, running a hand over her face, "I'm just missing some things I guess,"

"The ocean?"

"I think sailing, is a better way to put it," Moana stated with another shrug. Sina seemed genuinely confused as she put down her weaving completely,

"Why can't you sail?"

"It's not that I don't want too," Moana insisted, "but if I leave, I don't...I don't know how far I'll go. I might lose track of time, or go off course. Motunui needs me, I can't leave now,"

"Mm, that's very wise," Sina said, "but you're not telling me the whole truth,"

"O-of course I am," Moana sputtered, her cheeks darkening with a flush as Sina shook her head. Mothers knew everything,  
"Ok, ok you got me. I'm...missing Maui,"

"That's what I thought. Well, just know that your happiness matters to Motunui as much as much as ours. Don't take yourself too seriously,"

Standing, Sina left Moana on the steps as she walked towards the community _fale_ where a large bonfire had already sprung up. Sighing, Moana unconsciously glanced to the sky, hoping to see the silhouette of a hawk flying above. Sadly, there was no winged shadow to be seen, only a dozen sparkling stars in the distinct shape of a fish hook,

"I know you're out there, Maui," Moana mumbled, "and I'll kick your butt for leaving when you get back-"

Before she could finish her thought, Moana groaned and slapped her face with a hand as the cry of a rooster could be heard coming from the community _fale,_

"Not again. Heihei!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Luau was in full swing as Moana danced amongst her people, performing the ancient steps of her ancestors as she jumped and moved to the beat of drums. There were smiles all around as she twisted and showed herself off, smiling at her mom who was sitting in a hammock off to the side. Aisake was also watching her, along with his brother Orō, who was a bit older. Both of them were young and handsome in the firelight, glowing as they set baskets of fruits and meat on the long tables.

When the dance ended and there was clapping all around, Moana left the floor breathing heavily. Even through the loud beating of the drums, she was called to the surf. It was especially noisy tonight, practically screaming at her to come to the shore. Rolling her shoulders and picking Heihei off one of the small cooking fires where he decided to sit, Moana made her way towards Sina, and the tapestry of her Grandma Tala,

"Moana,"

Turning, the young chief smiled at Aisake who approached her, beaming ear to ear, "you danced wonderfully,"

Sharing a honi, Moana smiled,

"Thank you. I knew all that practicing would pay off eventually,"

"Uh, do you want to step out for a bit? We'll take a walk,"

Moana's smile slipped slightly as she looked towards the sea. Aisake seemed to get the message and laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his neck,

"I see someone else has got your attentions for tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Aisake. I promised myself I'd go wayfinding..."

"I understand, Moana. Orō and I are staying to help clean up, maybe you can come help us out when you get back?"

"Maybe. Thank you, Aisake,"

He nodded happily as Moana placed her hands in his and leaned up, stealing a kiss from the mans lips before hurrying towards her mom. Aisake blinked and walked off dazedly as Moana hugged Sina around the shoulders,

"He seems like a nice young man," she said, unconsciously touching the tapestry hanging behind her, "handsome,"

"He is, mom. And understanding," Moana stated, dropping into the cloth and curling up as they watched the dancing, "I'd like to get to know him better,"

"So why did you turn him down?"

"I promised myself to the sea, tonight," Moana explained, looking again to the ocean where the waves crashed against the sand, "I think I need...time to clear my head,"

"If that'll make you happy, my little minnow," Sina said, taking Heihei from her daughters arms, "go on. Be back before daybreak,"

"I will. Don't stay up too late,"

Sina chuckled weakly as Moana stood and left the community fale, making her way through Motunui and down towards the shore. Here, the waves drowned out the distant noise of humming drums. The surf was wild tonight, reaching out and nearly touching the high grasses just beyond the sand. Walking along the coast, Moana knitted her brows as she was nearly knocked from her feet,

"Woah, ocean! What's the matter?"

There was no answer, only another surge of water as Moana stumbled. She couldn't wayfind in these conditions, it would be too risky. The ocean was obviously troubled about something. Moana stood and looked out towards the moon, only for her eyes to be drawn elsewhere. A faint blue glow was coming from the shallows, sparkling in the depths as Moana squinted.

Suddenly feeling drawn, and with the ocean pulling at her, Moana waded into the water. Before she could reach the sparkling object though, a large surge came over her, causing a scream to escape her throat as she became completely submerged. Panicking and kicking towards the surface, Moana couldn't seem to reach it as she was dragged down by the undertow. Was the ocean mad at her? Mad enough to try and drown her? Struggling, Moana was merely pushed farther down into the coral, shoulders protesting as a glimmering caught her eye.

Resting in the sand a little ways away was a rock, glowing like the heart of Te Fiti itself. Reaching out for it, Moana released a heavy and sudden breath as her arm was slammed into a nearby reef, causing seawater to flood into her lungs. Grasping blindly, Moana's fingers clasped around something smooth and cold as the waves suddenly stilled. There were no more surges as Moana allowed herself to be washed up on the shore. Breathing heavily, the young chief pulled herself up onto the sand, clutching the blue stone in her hand as her heart thudded in her chest.

If it wasn't so dark, and Moana had been paying any attention, she would have noticed the lines of tattoos now splattered on her shoulder. But she wasn't, and Moana fell to the sand exhausted, quivering with cold as she looked at the ocean,

"Why did you do that?" She asked, clutching the rock she had grabbed and looking at it. The stone was very similar to the heart of Te Fiti, smooth and glowing a cerulean blue color. In its surface were swirls which resembled waves,

"What is this?"

"Moana!"

The girl lifted her head weakly as several figures began coming through the brush. Hiding the stone in her grandmothers necklace, Moana coughed again as Sina's hands came to caress her face,

"Moana? Moana!"

"I'm...ok..." she croaked, holding up a hand and wincing. The coral from the reef had done a good number on her arm, tearing it up and causing it to bleed,

"Just stay still. Aisuka, help me get her back to the village."

The young man nearby nodded as Moana felt her feet and back leave the sand. Her eyes were already dropping from the excitement, and if she had been more awake, Moana would have seen the pulse of blue light which rippled the ocean before disappearing.

Moana awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. The sunlight filtering through the medical fale hit her eyes, causing them to flutter as a wide yawn escaped her throat. Spreading her limbs and arching upwards towards the sky. It was only now that Moana felt the odd prickling of her shoulder. She hadn't hit the reef in that way the night before, at least, she didn't think so.

Rolling up onto her backside, Moana removed the sheets from her torso, only to scream out in a similar way to Maui upon their first meeting. Sitting contentedly on her shoulder was a small inked figure. The tattoo was of herself in a canoe, holding her favorite oar. The 'Mini Moana' was smiling as the ocean propelled her,

"What the-"

Just as she went to touch the new addition to her body, Moana squealed as the tattoo began moving, and the little figure blinked, yawned and stood up on her skin,

"O-oh...Kay. I think I'm hallucinating right now,"

The tattoo turned around and looked at her, seeming to panic as well and held out her oar as if to defend herself. Lifting a hand, Moana tried to calm the little inked girl,

"Calm down, it's fine. Uh, d-do you remember how you...you know...got onto my shoulder?"

The Mini Moana shrugged and shook her head from side to side. She then seemed to change her mind and held up a finger before diving down into the inked water. Moana waited for her return, only to turn to her lower arm when there was a distinct tapping there. Looking down, she raised up her hand to find another tattoo. This one was a bit more elaborate. The Mini Moana was underwater, and the ocean was presenting her with a small oval,

"Oh! I see,"

Reaching up, Moana flicked open the lid to he grandmothers necklace, finding the blue stone resting right where she had put it the night before,

"So you showed up when I got the rock?"

Mini Moana nodded and swam back up onto Moana's shoulder, hauling into her canoe and taking up her oar once again,

"Ok, so...why did this happen? I mean, last night was all a bit fuzzy-"

"As it should be," Sina said, starling Moana as she fell out of her cot and onto the floor. Groaning, Moana smiled weakly up at her mom,

"H-hey," she sing-songed weakly, leaning on an elbow as she waved casually, "how's it going?"

"Other then the fact that I nearly lost my daughter for a second time last night?"

"I'm sorry," Moana stated, standing and covering up her shoulder with her hair, and holding her tattooed arm behind her back, "I don't know what happened-"

"Moana, I've already seen them,"

Exhaling in defeat and slumping forward, Moana pushed back her hair to reveal Mo, and let her arm fall weakly to her side,

"Something happened last night that I...I will never understand,"

"Mom I-"

"Moana, go."

The young chief blinked slightly as she knitted her brows,

"Go where? I can't leave Motunui-"

"Moana, this," Sina lifted her arm and motioned at the tattoos, "this is the work of gods,"

"Are you saying I can't stay on Motunui cause I have...what, magic tattoos?"

Moana felt slightly hurt, but Sina rapidly shook her hands and head,

"That's not what I mean, Moana. You know what I mean,"

Moana was confused for a moment, jumping when something slapped against her skin. Looking down, Mini Mo was pointing at the fish hook and heart carved on her oar,

"Maui?"

Sina nodded and took Moana's hands in her own. She supposed Maui would be the only one to understand her current...tattoo problem, as he had similar ones. But she didn't even know where he was! Even the ocean didn't know.

"The fish hook will guide you," Sina said, mimicking grandma Tala as Moana stood and hugged her mother tightly, "go, find out what happened. Then come back,"

"I will," Moana stated, "I promise,"

"Good. I had the men prepare your canoe."

"You...knew I would want to leave!"

Moana seemed almost hurt again as Sina turned and picked up Heihei who had been pecking at the wall nearby, setting him into Moana's arms,

"You're my daughter. I know everything. Now go,"

Nodding, Moana swallowed her tears and held tight to Heihei as she exited the medical fale. Motunui was only just illuminated by dawns light, meaning many of the villagers were still sleeping. Sighing, Moana pounded down towards the shore. On the sand was her canoe, the red swirl standing out against the horizon as Moana exhaled deeply. She would find Maui again, make him explain what had happened to her.

Jumping up onto the deck, Moana placed Heihei in the hold while she grabbed her oar, dropping it suddenly when a spark of electricity passed through her arms. Looking at Mini Mo who was trying to get her attention, the inked girl was swinging the tool around like a weapon,

"Ok, ok calm down," Moana complained, picking up the oar again. It didn't shock her this time as she dropped back down to the sand, pushing her canoe into the still lagoon water. Once floating, she read the breeze and pulled her sails, surprised that no large swells awaited her while approaching the reef. Once out of the shallows, Moana unfurled her sheet to its full extent and caught the wind,

"We head towards the sun," Moana explained, feeling Mo gleefully jumping up and down on her skin, "and when I find Maui I'm going to give him a piece of my mind,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return to Lalotai

"Maui, shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all? How _dare_ you leave and never come back-"

Moana grunted as she adjusted the sheet in the direction of the sun, feeling the water with her hand as she frowned and knitted her brows in confusion,

"Tell me right now what is going on! What did you do!"

There was a snap against her skin as Mo leaned on her oar and shook her head slightly. Moana frowned,

"What, too forward? Ok then smarty, what so you think I should do?"

Mini Mo smiled and set down her weapon of choice, pulling the rope of her own canoe as she sailed across the tattoo and landed on a small island. Maui was there leaning on a coconut tree, and Mo ran and threw her arms around him. Lifting a lip, Moana adjusted course again,

"And you're calling _me_ too forward," she grumbled, "I mean he's been gone for like two years! Do you know how many cycles of the moon that is? A lot, ok Mo? I'm not just going to go up and forgive him,"

Mo folded her arms and looked pouty as Moana shook her head,

"No. He's going to apologize, I'll give him a good yank of the ear, and then we'll try and figure out why _you_ showed up,"

Mo seemed to sigh in defeat as she went back to her normal position, freezing in place as Moana turned back to the sea. It was relatively calm...almost too calm for Moana's taste.

"Hey ocean, is everything ok?"

There was nothing but stillness as Moana rolled her eyes at Heihei's incessant clucking in the hold,

"Ocean, if you're mad at me I'm sorry! I don't know what I'm sorry for, but I'm sorry!"

Again, nothing happened. Sighing and sitting cross-legged on the stern of her craft, Moana reached out and hit the water with her palm. Except the little splash she was expecting shot water at least 20 boat lengths ahead. Blinking in confusion as Mo reawakened to observe the goings on, Moana reached into the water again. Splashing, the water practically became a projectile, shooting some distance towards the sea and sky line,

"Ok, that was weird," Moana stated, sitting back and readjusting her course again, "hey...Mo, do you feel any wind?"

The little tattoo girl opened her sail, only to watch as it fell flat and she shook her head. Moana swallowed and nodded,

"T-that's what I thought too. So...how are we moving right now?"

Moana and Mo both looked into the water, ignoring the loose sail as the boat seemed to course itself,

"The ocean apparently knows where Maui is," Moana stated, sitting back and sticking her feet in the water, "this is so weird,"

Lifting a hand, Moana whipped around as something splashed nearby. Twisting in every direction, she looked for any kind of monster or whale, but found nothing,

"This is getting creepy. O-ocean? Was that you,"

Biting her lip, Moana looked to Mini Mo, who was lifting her arms up and down,

"You want me to try again?"

The tattoo girl nodded vigorously as Moana turned back to the water. She had been able to ask the ocean to do her favors before, but usually it didn't listen unless she was in dire need of assistance. As Maui said,

" _The ocean doesn't help you. You help yourself!"_

Frowning slightly at the memory, Moana stretched out her hand and held out her fingers. The water rippled a bit, but did nothing more. Carefully, Moana then lifted her arm up towards her nose, quickly losing focus as a trail of liquid came up from the ocean before falling away,

"Did you see that?"

Mo nodded as she waved her arms again and again, her own inked sea lifting off Moana's skin at her command,

"Ok, I need to figure this out. Let's...lets try again,"

Holding out her hand, Moana lifted her palm, trying to keep from screaming in both fear and excitement as the water followed her movements. Soon, the trail cut off and became a ribbon of free form ocean water. Moving slowly, it followed Moana's movements exactly without coming apart,

"Amazing," she breathed, reaching out her other hand and pushing the ribbon into a ball form, "how far do you think I can toss this?"

Mo shrugged as Moana herself twisted around, heaving the ball in her hands across the ocean. It seemed to go on forever before splashing down near the horizon. Gazing in awe, Moana looked down as Mo began to move again. She was standing on the end of her boat, waving her arms and mouthing words as the form of Ocean came to meet her,

"You think I can just...summon the ocean?"

Mo nodded her head as she pet the tiny wave of water which appeared in her tattoo before it vanished.

Moana was slightly hesitant. The ocean didn't like to be summoned, especially by her. Out of the few times she really needed the Oceans help, she usually didn't ask for it, or was in complete panic mode. Nodding though and standing from her sitting position, Moana held out her hand,

"Ocean, come to me, please,"

There was nothing, but Moana soon stepped back as her neck grew warm. Opening Tala's necklace, the stone was glowing and vibrating. Soon, the Ocean itself rose up, and stared,

"I just did that," she squealed, "you came! You actually came!"

The ocean cocked it's wave to one side as Moana composed herself. She then opened her necklace again to reveal the stone,

"Ocean, did you bring this stone to me?"

There was a moment before the water nodded,

"Ok, are you the one guiding us to Maui?"

The ocean nodded again, but a bit more hesitantly. Biting her lip, Moana exhaled,

"Is he in trouble again?"

There was nothing from the ocean, and that was enough to send Moana into a fit of worry. She knew the Demigod got into trouble all the time, but it had been two years since she last saw him! He could have been rotting away, needing help from his favorite mortal and she wouldn't even know,

"Ok, looks like it's Moana to the rescue again. Thanks Ocean. You're not...mad at me, are you?"

As a response, the wave dropped down onto Moana's head as she giggled and once again sat down to man the ropes. She really didn't have to, but it was habit to try and stay on course. She had already been traveling for a few days, and had no idea where she was actually going. Unfortunately, that question was answered sooner then Moana would have liked as a very familiar pillar island came into view,

"You've go to be kidding me!" The young chief hissed, face palming slightly, "Lalotai? That _hūpō_ went back into the realm of monsters!"

Groaning slightly, Moana tied up her head of dark curls as she checked on Heihei,

"You'll have to stay here and watch the boat," Moana mumbled, "not like you can understand me, but a girl can try,"

Covering up the stupid rooster so he wouldn't wander off, Moana jerked slightly as her canoe came into contact with the hexagonal stones of Lalotai,

"Alright Mo, looks like we'll be doing some climbing-"

Mo shook her head slightly, lifting her arms as the water lifted her up too. Blinking, Moana frowned slightly,

"I can't do that...do you think?"

Mo nodded encouragingly as Moana exhaled deeply again and looked up towards the top of the mountain. She didn't like using the ocean to her advantage. It felt wrong, like she was using a friend against their will,

"I guess it beats climbing. Ok, I'll try it,"

Fist pumping the air, Mo took up her usual position again as Moana tied up her canoe before slipping into the water. Holding out her hands, she made the same lifting motion Mo had. To her astonishment, she began to rise into the air, slowly but surely making her way to the top of the gateway. Soon, she was deposited gently at its peak, oar in hand as her only means of defense as the water receded. Looking down at it before turning to stare at the mountain, Moana frowned.

It had been so long since Maui performed the dance to enter Lalotai, she didn't even remember any of the moves. Luckily, she didn't have too, as her oar suddenly glowed a bright blue and illuminated the hook and heart carved into its surface. Backing up, the doorway began to shift, revealing the dark tunnel into the underworld,

"What the heck just happened?" Moana breathed, watching as her oar faded and became its normal color again, "o-ok, I guess we just...go?"

Mo didn't have anything to say as Moana nodded and jumped. She kept a tight grip on her oar as the air rushed by her, and she was soon engulfed by the familiar sea. Finally, she emerged on the other side and cried out, hitting a few vines with her body as she was slowly (if not by complete luck) deposited on the ground. Glancing up, Moana stood rapidly and brushed herself off,

"Well that went a bit better then last time," she breathed, rolling her shoulders and tucking up any loose hair which had come out of her bun,

"Now to find Maui. Shouldn't be too hard as he leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes,"

Mo seemed to laugh at that as Moana shouldered her weapon and began walking towards a large crevice, only to stop when an echoing voice reached her ears. It was loud and boisterous, muffled of course, but no doubt belonging to a Demigod of the wind and sea,

"That didn't take long," Moana stated, skidding down towards the dark ravine as she laid down to look over its edge. There were definitely things moving down there. But she could also hear Maui's voice,

"He must be down there," Moana stated, "looks like we really will have to do some climbing today,"

Mo nodded as Moana exhaled deeply, leaning over the cliff side to try and find a foothold. Unfortunately, the rock was too weak and gave way. Startled, Moana lost her grip and started falling, only to slow as her back hit - what felt like - water. Except it was like ice, and Moana didn't need to hold her breath. Slamming against the ground with a groan, Moana shook herself out of a daze as she glanced up.

There was a cave right in front of her. It wasn't at all sparkly or eye catching like the lair of Tomatoa, but it was an equally spooky cave. From inside, Moana could still hear Maui speaking,

"Gotta be in there," Moana whispered to Mo, who held her oar and had spread black ink on her face like war paint, "lets try the element of surprise first, shall we?"

Deflating slightly, Moana rolled her eyes and stayed low as she the cave. Hopefully she wasn't making a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone. I've decided that this will end up being a Moana x Maui fic. Moana is probably** **about 19 or so in this story, if she were 17 during the movie, and is therefore not a legal minor. I apologize in advance if I portray Maui wrong, or maybe he's a bit OOC, but I'm doing my best. Thank ya'll for reading.**

 **Chapter 4: 8 Years Old, Mortal and with a Hero Complex**

If there was one thing Moana had forgotten, it was that when Maui got involved, it was _always_ a mistake to go after him. Not only had she been nearly killed by Kakamora in the first few minutes of meeting him, but she had also nearly got eaten by Tamatoa, and burned to a crisp by Te Kā the fire demon upon reaching Te Fiti. Maui was a trickster, and had lots of enemies.

So it came as no surprise to find him trapped in a cave with an eel the size of a coconut grove. The thing was slick and slimy, glowing luminescent like the rest of Lalotai as its eyes (and fangs) were trained on Maui. He looked fine, as he always did, but his hook was nowhere to be found. Slipping to the cave unnoticed, Moana began to search for the instrument as she held her oar close to her,

"Really, tuna breath, I didn't mean to take your girl from you. Really I didn't,"

Maui wasn't really making the situation better as the eel's throat rattled, and there was a yelp as Maui was electrocuted by its horrible tail,

"R-really, Sina wasn't even that in to me! Honest,"

Moana stopped at the mention of her mother's name, but shook her head from side to side. It was impossible. Her mother Sina was not the same Sina from the legend Grandma Tala had told her as a little girl. Frowning, Moana glanced over the top of a low rock. This was probably the eel from the story, the one which had fallen in love with Sina, but was killed and buried by her lover after he stared at her the wrong way,

"Maui must have been Sina's lover," Moana whispered to Mini Mo, who was shaking her head from side to side. Moana agreed and continued forwards around the cave, searching for Maui's hook as he continued to make the situation worse with the eel,

"Come on tuna breath, we had tons of good times, right? I mean, coconuts are pretty tasty am I right-yip!"

Moana winced slightly as Maui was shocked again, and wiggled in the eels grip. She did feel partially sorry for Maui, but she also felt sorry for the eel. Rolling her eyes, Moana nearly cried out as she tripped on something unseen, causing the conversation to go quiet as the eel turned in her direction. Moana didn't even want to breathe, holding two hands over her mouth as the eel listened,

"I-I think you're just hearing things," Maui stuttered, yipping again as the eel was once again preoccupied,

"At least I'm not the bait this time," Moana whispered to her shoulder, looking down at what had caused her to stumble. Maui's Hook. It was a bit dirty, and had probably been tossed aside during some kind of fight, but here it was. Now all Moana had to to was get it to him. Squinting at him from a distance, Moana noticed a particular figure missing from a space on his chest,

"Ok Mo, I have a plan,"

Leaning in, the little tattoo girl listened to Moana carefully before nodding and hopping into her canoe. Soon, she was gone from the circle on Moana's shoulder. Watching Maui, Moana could see her arrive on his chest, where she snapped the border of her tattoo to get his attention. Immediately the man looked confused, then shocked, then confused again as he looked at the rock where Moana was hiding. Carefully, she pushed his hook out into the open with a foot,

"Oh, great eel, I swear I didn't like Sina for more then a day," he said, turning back to the creature as Moana ducked along the stones behind it. Finally, she was staring at the curve of its neck, as it was floating back first. Grasping her oar, Moana flew from behind the stone,

" _CHHHEEEHOOO_!"

Moana's mighty cry (and terrible imitation of Maui) echoed through the cave as she smacked the creature into the nearest wall, causing stones to collapse down on him. In the excitement, Maui had been dropped and quickly hurried to pick up his fish hook, transforming into a hawk and flying towards Moana. Before she could protest, her shoulders were being grabbed by monstrous talons as they soared upwards and splashed into the ocean ceiling.

Urging the sea to spit them out, Moana yelped in panic as she was suddenly flying through the air and landed not far from the shore. Coughing, she waded up onto the hexagonal stones shore, flipping thick black hair out of her face and wringing it out into the ocean. Nearby, Maui was getting out of the water too, his lavalava dripping from the soak,

"'Bout time you got here, Curly," he said with a sigh and a smile, also wringing out his long hair before pulling it up. Smiling back and rolling her eyes, Moana remembered she was mad at him and folded her arms,

"I didn't come for _you_ ," she stated, though failed to sound at all angry, "in fact, I'm actually mad at you right now. So, pfft,"

Moana stuck out her tongue as Maui lifted one of his highly expressive brows. When he didn't say anything, Moana opened one of her eyes to see him staring at her,

"You look different," he finally admitted, "did you do something to your hair?"

" _Maui_!"

"Kidding, kidding," the man stated, holding up his hands, "so serious. How long did it take you to get your tattoos?"

Moana suckled a lip as she rubbed a hand over the back of her neck,

"Actually, about that-"

Before Moana could explain herself, Mini Maui started running around frantically, pointing at the spot where Mini Mo was supposed to be on Maui's chest. He frowned and poked the empty spot,

"Gone again," he said, "I swear she's just like you-"

Maui looked up just in time to see Mo on Moana's shoulder, tying up her canoe as she waved happily and hugged the girls skin,

"...oh..."

"Yeah. I kinda...have a tattoo problem,"

"Did not see that coming," Maui mumbled, flicking a silky curl from his eyes as he looked to Mini Maui, who was busy staring with heart eyes at Mo, who was busy with her sails, "well. It was good to see you, curly,"

Just like that, Maui was transforming into a hawk. Realizing he was leaving again, Moana panicked and threw up her arms, catching the bird in a wave and dragging him down into the water. Soon, he was spit back up onto the stones with a frustrated expression on his face,

"Call the ocean off," he stated, "I have mortals to please-"

"Why are you running!" Moana insisted, folding her arms, "I thought you would help me with my little problem?"

"So you have a magic tattoo. Not much can be said about that. Bye,"

Maui transformed into a shark and dived into the water, only to squeal as he was once again pulled back and spat out by Moana's movements,

"Maui, please! I need your help with this. I don't know what happened to me-"

"Ugh, fine. Let me see,"

Maui held out his hand to look at Moana's arms, only to grasp her and chuck her body into the water. Submerged, Moana let her anger get the better of her as she rose up again ferociously and shot a stream of ocean towards Maui. This knocked him backwards into the mountain, causing it to crack. Shaking out of her daze, the water left her dry as Moana placed her hands over her mouth,

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry, Maui. I don't know what came over me!"

"How...?"

Maui stood up and adjusted his lavalava, walking to Moana as she rubbed the side of her arm where her new tattoo was. Lifting her other hand, she opened her grandmothers necklace, revealing the blue stone,

"I found it the other night. The Ocean gave it to me. I woke up this one morning...and was like this," Moana motioned to herself, "Can you believe Mo and I just met a few days ago?"

Moana looked fondly at the little sailing tattoo, who swung her oar expertly before setting it down again,

"That, Moana, is a very powerful artifact. You _really_ shouldn't have it," Maui complained, "you have a thing for the hearts of gods, don't you?"

"The what's?"

Maui poked at the blue stone with a square finger, heaving his fish hook up over one shoulder,

"This, princess, is the Heart of Tangaroa. Sea God? Ever heard of him?"

"Well..." Moana looked at the stone and closed the necklace over it, "that explains a lot,"

"It does?"

Moana nodded as she jumped into her canoe and opened up the hold, only to find Heihei sitting inside the bowl of fruit,

"I have this...new connection with the ocean. One that I can't explain. And my oar, it's pretty strong now. If you couldn't tell when I knocked that eel straight out of Lalotai,"

Moana flipped her oar expertly, only to wince as she accidentally knocked her face with it and groaned. Maui, for once, seemed contemplative,

"Well, princess. Looks like you've got a bigger problem then just a few magic tattoos,"

"How so?"

Moana untied the canoe from Lalotai mountain as Maui hoped aboard, sending the craft away from the shore as Moana pulled the sail and caught the wind,

"I'll just go give it back to him. No big deal, right?"

"Wrong, princess," Maui stated, laying across the deck as Moana maneuvered the small canoe back towards her island, "see, Tangaroa is in a bit of trouble right now with another God. A guy named Auahitūroa. From what I heard, Tangaroa swallowed up one of his favorite stars. They got into an argument, and bam! Auahitūroa wants revenge,"

"So what does that have to do with me?"

Rolling over onto his stomach, Maui looked at Moana as she navigated,

"Well, Tangaroa was so afraid that Auahitūroa would take his heart, that he ripped it out and gave it to the Ocean to hide it. And because the Ocean is a 'friend' of yours, it sent the heart to you. No doubt you'd need a few assists in protecting it, as a mere mortal like you can't protect...well, anything,"

Moana deadpanned as Maui smiled (smirked, actually) and grabbed a mango from the hold,

"So the heart gave you a few assists. Water powers, a conscience, and probably a bit of immortality dashed in there somewhere,"

The canoe jerked slightly as Moana lost her focus, looking up at Maui with her jaw practically on the wooden deck. Even Heihei had stopped pecking at a small knot of the canoe to stare,

"W-what did you just say?"

"Immortality? Yeah, you didn't expect the Ocean to trust an 8 year old mortal with a hero complex to protect the heart of Tangaroa from a god, did you?"

Moana was silent as she stared at Maui, sitting down slowly at the stern as her face became ashen. _What had she gone and gotten herself into now?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Acceptance

• _Moana could see her island from here; her precious Motunui on the far horizon. As her canoe flew faster towards it, the sparkling green mountains and the crystal reef water all welcomed the young chief back with open arms. She barely noticed that both Heihei and Maui had gone missing from her craft, and she instead steered over the final ocean swells leading to her home._

 _Landing on the white sand, Moana giggled as she disembarked, only to skid to a stop as the tip of a spear was suddenly pointed at her. Standing alone, Moana glanced around to see several more, included one held by Sina, her own mother,_

 _"What are you doing back here, fiend?" She snapped, "I told you to go and never return!"_

 _"Mom, it's me, Moana-"_

 _"You don't speak! Filthy demigod,"_

 _Moana squeaked as the hilt of one of the spears slammed onto her shoulder from behind, forcing her to fall into a collapsed kneeling as her people glowered into her from all directions. This couldn't be happening. Motunui was home...a few magic tattoos wouldn't make a difference to them,_

 _"Mom, w-what's going on?"_

 _"You don't speak to her without my permission,"_

 _Moana turned as the crowd parted, allowing Aisuka to step through. He was wearing Tui's chief headdress, and held a knife in his hand. But it want him which shook Moana the most, it was the young woman on his arm. Moana was staring at herself,_

 _"This is some kind of nightmare," Moana croaked, hiding her face as Aisuka and her 'other self' approached her with the shining blade, "this has to be a nightmare!"_

 _"You die now, Demigod!"_

 _Just as the glinting of the blade peeked through the shadows of her own terror, there was a ferocious jerk and the dream faded away into nothing•_

Moana sat up rapidly, breathing heavily as she blinked and stared around her. They were still on the ocean, she and Maui, sailing back to Motunui. Currently, the Demigod was fighting against the current, which seemed to want to push them backwards. Shaking her head, the current stopped completely and Maui realized she was awake,

"Must have been some dream you were having," he said, feeling the water to make sure the current had indeed ceased, "the current just started pulling us off course about half way through,"

"Sorry, I must have been doing it while I was sleeping," Moana apologized, picking up Heihei from the canoe's hold and pulling him close to her, "was I that bad?"

Maui didn't seem to want to answer the question as Moana turned her back on him and looked down at her reflection in the water. There were tear streaks on her face, now beginning to dry sticky on her skin. She didn't want the dream to be true...yet it just seemed too possible.

Glancing down as there was a squeezing of her skin, Mini Mo was hugging Moana tightly, bringing a smile to her lips. To her even larger surprise, Mini Maui appeared as well, joining in on the hug. Not really questioning why Mini Maui was on her shoulder, she glanced up as the real one came to sit next to her. He looked pretty uncomfortable, but probably felt as though he needed to say something,

"You don't have too," Moana stated, watching as Mini Mo left her tattoo and ran off onto Maui's chest with the miniature demigod of the wind and sea,

"But I want to," Maui mumbled, kicking weakly at the water, "uh, I haven't known you very long, Curly...but, I can tell something about...that," Maui jerked his head, as if the nightmare was still sitting where Moana had fallen asleep, "really freaked you out. I'm not super good at emotions, but...you helped me once, so I want to try too,"

Moana smiled at the gesture, but soon lost her gleam as she slouched,

"Do you think Motunui will still want me after all this? I mean...I'm a-a Demigoddess, now. I could hurt people,"

Maui was silent for a long while before he sighed too,

"I can't say that mortals...uh...your people, won't treat you different. I mean, being descended from the gods is something to be proud of. But...they are your family, and they will definitely want you back,"

Moana frowned a bit and glanced at the portrait on Maui's back. They didn't want him...what made this any different?

"Moana, you're being stupid," Maui stated, drawing the young wayfinders attention again, "Motunui is your home. Besides, with this guy right next to you, no one will ever even think of saying otherwise,"

Maui pointed at himself with two thumbs as Moana giggled and nodded. Even with his lack of empathetic skill, and his dense emotional range, Maui could always cheer her up with a well placed comment.

Standing and replacing Heihei so he wouldn't go walking off the boat, Moana took the ropes again, and ordered the ocean to return to its regular state. But this time, it was all on her, the wind catching the sail and pulling the boat forward.

As they skipped across the tops of waves, Maui let the sea spray wet his face as Moana laughed at his weirdness, glancing up when the dot of a distant island came into view,

"There it is!" Moana called, pointing to the island as Maui lifted his eyes, "Motunui!"

"Well done princess, you got us back in one piece-"

Before Maui could finish his sentence, there was a blinding flash of light as something collided with the water, sending the canoe careening off course. Capsizing as the hull broke apart in the water, Moana and Maui fought to the surface. Letting herself rise into the sky on a column of water, Moana looked all around for the source of the disturbance. There was nothing to be seen but Ocean, and a faint glow disappearing down into the depths,

"See anything!"

"Whatever it was, its gone now," Moana stated, lowering herself down again. Instead of falling into the sea however, the gentle waves felt solid under her feet. Helping Maui up as well, he wobbled for a moment before settling, grabbing Heihei from the water and dropping him into Moana's arms, "what do you think capsized us?"

Maui shrugged, looking around with his eyes narrowed,

"Don't know. But I don't want to be out here in the open like this if it tries again. You...do know you're standing on water, right?"

Moana glanced down and shrugged,

"You said it yourself. It just...happens. I don't like ordering the Ocean around, it's too commanding of me. And I don't command friends,"

"Right. Well, I'll leave you and your water to discuss things. Wouldn't want to get between your personal moment,"

Rolling her eyes, Maui transformed into a hawk with a loud battle cry before soaring into the sky towards Motunui. Turning on her own heel, Moana began to run across the Ocean. It felt as solid as dirt under her feet, and her skin glimmered with stray salt droplets as she left the ruins of her old canoe behind. Holding out her free hand (which did not currently cradle Heihei), her oar was lifted in her grip,

"Thanks, ocean," Moana rasped, smiling as her beautiful island came into view. But as the dream came to mind, the young chief skidded to a stop beyond the reef. Would her people be welcoming to someone like...her? As if hearing her doubt from afar, a figure stumbled out onto the beach,

"Moana!"

The cry was almost desperate as Sina began to wade into the water. No longer hesitating, Moana jumped the reef and reached her mother, allowing the ocean to give way under her as she fell into the shallows. Embracing the older woman tightly, Moana sniffled back her tears,

"I-I though you wouldn't want me anymore?"

"No, no, no, my little Minnow," Sina cooed, running he tired fingers through Moana's long hair as they stood in the calm water of the lagoon, "I love you so much. No matter who you are,"

"I know Mom, I guess I just needed to hear it. We should get you out of the water-"

Nodding, the two women made their way towards the shore, where many villagers were already gathered. All of them were smiling, and welcomed Moana home with hugs. All was silenced however as the cry of a hawk pierced the air, and the bird of prey landed on the beach, transforming back into a man. Dropping Heihei to the sand, Moana went to him and turned, facing her people who were gaping at him,

"People of Motunui, may I introduce to you, Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. Hero to all,"

Maui ruffled with pride as he stood in the sand, enjoying the awed gazes which were now upon him. Rolling her eyes, Moana shoved an elbow into his stomach as he grunted and deflated. Motioning to the village with her head, Maui blinked before realizing his mistake,

"Oh, uh, thank you. I hope you don't mind that I'm here?"

There was a moment before villagers began to shake their heads. Moana sat back on her hips and folded her arms, nodding to Maui slightly as she held her oar,

"As Chief, I think you should try and make up for those two years you went missing. Starting tonight, you will dine with the people of Motunui,"

There was some happy cheering as the villagers flooded around Maui, asking him questions about his adventures. With him distracted, Moana turned to Sina and pulled her into a hug once again,

"I'm so glad you came back," She rasped, "I can't lose you again,"

"You won't Mom, I promise. Come on, I have a lot to tell you,"

"Well...this is all a bit much, isn't it?"

Sina chuckled lightly, running a hand over her black and silvery plait as she sipped her coconut water contently. Both she and Moana were currently sitting on the porch of the Chief's fale, watching mindlessly as Maui walked back and forth with village girls resting on his biceps,

"You are actually like him, then? Like all those stories?"

"Yeah. It was pretty shocking to me too. But this-" Moana opened her necklace to reveal the stone, "is what gave me the gift. I'm supposed to protect it from harm,"

"I see," Sina stated, feeling the stone herself before sitting back again and watching as Maui tossed one of the younger children high into the air, "he really is a charmer,"

"You say that about all the guys who I happen to be friends with, Mom," Moana stated with a laugh, "I just hope he stays around this time."

"He will. Especially with an ocean demigoddess to keep him here,"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For all you fluff/romance lovers, it will happen between Maui and Moana eventually. But I'm mean so we're gunna have some drama first ^^ toodles!**

Chapter 6: Empty Skies

"Maui, demigod of the wind and sea. Hero to all. _Why_ did you leave for two years and never come back?"

Moana paced in the island grass by the shore that night, oar tossed over her shoulders as she trampled a well worn path. Above her, the navy sky sparkled with billions of stars, including the replica of Maui's hook. Nearby, the soft roll of the surf matched Moana's heartbeat as she walked back and forth.

With all the excitement over and done with, Moana felt the overwhelming feeling of frustration crawling back into her consciousness. She still hadn't confronted Maui about his sudden disappearance after Tē Fiti. It was something that had been bugging her for years now, but Moana couldn't seem to find the right way to approach the subject.

Glancing down as something snapped against her skin, Moana frowned at Mini Mo, who was leaning in her canoe with an unamused look on her inked face,

"Listen, I'm trying, _ok_? At least you and Mini Maui are actually on talking terms,"

The inked girl folded her arms in disbelief as Moana rolled her eyes and grunted,

"It's been different since he got back. It's like we aren't even friends anymore. I thought maybe we just needed to get used to one another again, but he's shutting me out,"

Mo shook her head slightly as Moana left the patch of grass where she had been pacing and tromped down to the beach. This particular side of Motunui was almost completely void of coconut trees, and was mostly an expanse of field grass and shoreline. Sitting down on the ridge created by the land and shore, Moana huffed and leaned on a hand.

The past few days had been a little more then trying. Not only had Moana found Maui again (more like rescued him), but she had also found out she currently carried the heart of Tangaroa. He was a very powerful God, at least from the stories Moana had heard from her Grandma. But then again, she had never heard of Auahitūroa before.

Shaking her head and grunting again, Moana brought her focus back to the problem at hand. Confronting Maui. He was purposefully avoiding her, and Moana wanted to know why!

"Alright, I think I just need to go talk to him. Good plan?"

Moana looked to Mo, who merely shrugged and nodded, freezing back into her position as the young wayfinder stood from her place on the sand and brushed herself off,

"I'll find Maui and make him tell me why he left. Though...I can't really make Maui do anything...No, it's already been decided. Find Maui,"

Turning on her heel, Moana meant to go stomping off towards the village. However, she suddenly had the urge to turn and look at the ocean. Upon doing so, Moana's heart dropped into her gut. There was something plummeting right towards her! Gasping out of sheer panic, the young Chief grasped her oar and drew it back. Bringing it forward, Moana used her strength to whack the ball of light hurtling at her into the ocean, watching in horror as the water swallowed it.

Breathing shakily, Moana hurried down to the surf line, looking into the ocean. She was knocked back however as the sea foam rose up to reveal the ball of light. Though it was no longer an orb, but a tall creature with eyes like fire,

"O-oh no,"

Stepping back and holding her cherished weapon, the glowing monster growled as the ocean began to lap at its submerged waist. Moving to wade from the shallows, Moana turned and ran the other way out of instinct. She needed Maui's help! Moana didn't get far however before a blazing fire hit her back, and she flew forward into the grass with a pained yelp,

"Puny demigoddess!" The beast roared, though it was more like a high pitched, electric clicking noise. Whipping around and scrambling to her feet, Moana jumped to one side as another fireball exploded nearby,

"I haven't even done anything!" She cried out, raising her hands as the ocean surged forward and crashed into the monster. It squealed and smoked, but in a similar manner to Te Kā, quickly regained its light,

"Mere water can't defeat me, child!" It hissed, slamming its large hands into the shore as glowing tracks crackled through the sand and barreled towards where Moana stood. Gasping, she pulled the ocean towards her and urged it to protect her. The shield was weak though, and evaporated to steam as new bouts of electricity crackled through Moana's veins and caused her to cry out and fall to her knees.

The beast roared again as it emerged from the water, crystallizing the shore wherever it stepped as it reached out and knocked the oar from Moana's grip before taking hold of her leg. Hanging upside down, Moana gasped as she was lifted upward and tossed into the air, rapidly falling to the ground as her landing rocked Motunui and cracked the earth.

Groaning, Moana clutched weakly at the grasses with her fingers, feeling electricity jump across her skin as the creature laughed,

"Give me the heart, small demigoddess, and I will spare you your suffering-"

"CHEEEEHOOO!"

Moana lifted her head dizzily as the wings of a giant hawk practically blinded her, slamming chest first into the light monster as it squealed and fell backwards into the sea. Shaking her head and sitting up all the way, Moana watched as Maui brought his purple glowing hook down on the monsters throat, cutting into the shimmering skin and decapitating it. As the head sunk in the ocean with a final scream, the body crystallized into stone and disappeared as well.

Exhaling deeply, Moana tried to stand, only to collapse back to her knees as Maui swooped in and transformed back into himself,

"Easy princess," he stated, "you just got your butt kicked,"

Glowering from where she knelt, Moana groaned heavily as a soft, quiet ocean breeze ruffled her singed curls,

"What...what was that?"

"It was a Rongomai,"

"What's a Rongomai?"

"Just something to do Auahitūroa's dirty work," Maui stated, shrugging his shoulders and resting his hook over his back, "thought you could take it on by yourself, right? The new, super powerful demigoddess?"

"What?" Moana knitted her brows and got to her feet, wincing as she leaned on her oar for support, "Maui, I didn't go hunting for that thing. It attacked me. I was...actually going to look for you-"

"Why? Missing me already?"

Maui puffed out his chest, grunting and kneeling as Moana smacked him with the end of her oar (similar to when they first met). Grabbing his ear and dragging him towards her, Moana growled slightly,

"What is the matter with you?" She hissed, ignoring the wooziness still in her mind, "you disappear for two years, two years, Maui, and suddenly you act like I'm just some kid,"

Releasing the demigod and folding her arms, Moana turned her back. This wasn't the way she originally wanted to bring up this subject, but she guessed it would do just as well,

"Curly, come on. You had your chiefly stuff here on your Paradise, I had world saving to catch up on-"

"That's not an excuse," Moana grumbled, kicking a rock with her foot as she lifted her oar, feeling the place where Maui had engraved his autograph, "I thought we were friends,"

"Kookie Dukes," Maui stated with a laugh, though it sent a cold chill through Moana as her eyes widened, "we'd never work curly, and you know it-"

"Stop," Moana snapped, holding up one of her hands as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, "just, stop,"

"Curly I-"

"No. I am Moana of Motunui, you will board my boat, sail across the sea-" Moana choked as she bit down on a knuckle to keep back her tears. What was the matter with her? She didn't feel anything other then friendship for Maui...right? "...I can't believe I actually had any sort of feelings towards you. I guess all demigods are the same-"

"Hey-"

Moana whipped herself around to face Maui, pointing a finger directly at his chest as he stepped back rapidly,

"It's only these that matter, right? You have this," Moana poked the empty circle where Mini Mo used to be and sneered, "and that's all you need to feel accomplished?"

Maui said nothing, even looked a bit conflicted as Moana laughed harshly and ran a hand through her curls,

"I thought we had something, Maui. I guess I was wrong,"

Moana felt like her heart was breaking as she took up her oar and walked away with a huff, stopping and looking at his back over her shoulder,

"As Chief, it's in my best nature to let you stay on Motunui as long as you wish. Goodbye, Maui. Demigod of the wind and sea,"

Whipping her head around, Moana made her way through the tall grasses, leaving the man alone on the beach as she headed back towards the village. She looked down however when she felt a tingling on her shoulder. The moonlight was bright enough to illuminate her skin, enough to see that a broad figure was embracing Mini Mo tightly. The two looked up at her when they noticed she was staring, and Moana smiled weakly.

"He can say if you want, Mo. But Maui will no doubt get...lonely, without his Miniature,"

The little inked wayfinder frowned and hugged Mini Maui tighter, just remaining like that as Moana returned to her village. The torches were burning dully, but as Moana approached her fale, a lone figure was sitting on the porch. Sitting down beside her mom with a huff, Moana looked at her knees,

"What happened?"

Sina's voice was gentle as Moana ran a hand through her hair and set her oar by her feet,

"I thought wrong about him, mom," she mumbled, "he's just another demigod. Just a child's tale,"

Sina said nothing, merely nodding as she reached out to touch Moana's shoulder blade. It was now the young wayfinder felt her skin prickle. Another tattoo had appeared.

"It's a demon," Sina mumbled, running careful fingers over the skin Moana could not see, "you were knocked out of the sky...by a star demon,"

"I'll tell you the story, mom, I promise. But please...not tonight,"

Moana felt defeated and lonely, moving closer to Sina as they sat together and looked at the sky. The navy tapestry which had once been full of life now seemed so dark. And not just because it was night, and the moonlight was barely glowing. No.

The sky was completely empty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Voyage

After her fight with the Rongomai, Moana wanted nothing to do with her new demigoddess abilities. She spent the next few days performing her usual chiefly duties, and keeping Heihei away from the cooks of the village. But every night while returning to her fale, Moana became disturbed at the emptiness of the sky. It had been this way ever since that night on the beach, and it was starting to worry the other villagers as well,

"We can't sail at night without the stars," Moana contemplated with a sigh, looking to the expanse of sky. Even Maui's fish hook was gone, leaving nothing but the moon to illuminate long nights. Moana hadn't seen Maui himself much either over the past days. One of the village women had seen him pacing out by the North shore that very day, and insisted that his borrowed fale was still in use, but he was keeping his distance, even more so then usual.

Moana didn't know what her feelings for Maui actually were anymore. She thought they were just friends who sailed the great oceans together. That's what they always were, especially when they first met. But then...whenever she saw him now, Moana got a funny feeling in her stomach. She couldn't help her smile when he was around, and she always felt safe with him nearby. Moana hadn't felt this way about anyone, not even Aisuka who was her closest friend on the island.

"Hey, Moana,"

Speak of the devil. Moana glanced up and smiled at Aisuka, who was standing before her fale with two fresh coconuts under his arms,

"I brought these for you,"

"Thanks, Aisuka. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we never did get that walk in the moonlight. I thought now would be a better time?"

Moana didn't feel up to a walk at that moment, but she had been pushing Aisuka away for weeks. Swallowing her own unhappiness and forcing the quirk of her lips to remain in place, Moana ran a hand through her long dark hair,

"Alright. Where do you want to walk too?"

"Just to the shore," Aisuka insisted, "it'll be a short walk,"

"Lead the way."

The young coconut harvester beamed and set down his gifts, reaching out to wrap an arm around Moana's waist as they began to stride towards the ocean. It was peaceful really, just the two of them. But Moana couldn't stop thinking about the lack of stars in the sky tonight,

"They just disappeared," Moana said aloud, causing Aisake to turn and look to the sky as well,

"Perhaps Rehua has decided that a starless sky would fit tonight?"

"Maybe," Moana mumbled, walking into the water as it lapped happily at her ankles, "does it not worry you?"

"No, the stars will come back," Aisuka insisted, only to let out a slight cough. Knitting her brows, Moana turned to him,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, just a tickle,"

"Are you sure?" Moana insisted, "you look tired,"

There was no answer as Aisuka suddenly kneeled down on the sand, like he had lost all feeling in his legs. Surging forward, Moana began to check him. His skin was burning like lava, and his skin was covered in dark, tattoo like dots,

"Ai? Ai come on, speak to me,"

There was nothing as the man collapsed onto his side and fell unconscious. Inhaling sharply, Moana felt his neck and wrist with a sigh of relief, only to jump as someone came crashing through the trees. It was Maui. His face was contorted into an expression of great worry and panic, a look Moana didn't see on the demigod of the wind and sea very often,

"I'll get him. You need to come with me. Now."

Not bothering to question Maui's orders, Moana scrambled to her feet as the demigod hauled Aisuka onto his shoulder and followed after. Reaching the village, Moana saw the community fale illuminated by torches. Throwing aside the hanging tapestries acting as walls, Moana was horrified at what she found.

Villagers were sprawled out on cots, sweating and writing, all covered in black, inky splotches. Weaving between them was Sina, who was holding buckets of water,

"Mom, what's happening?"

"It broke out overnight," Sina explained, "it was just...so sudden, there has never been an outbreak like this on our island,"

Kneeling down by Aisake who Maui dropped down onto a cot, Moana examined his markings. They were dots like stars, and were spreading out through the skin like Grandma Tala's dyes,

"Will they live?"

Before Sina could answer, Maui stepped forward,

"Not for long. This is the work of Rehua,"

"The star god?" Sina questioned, "isn't he a healer? Why would he hurt our people with such an infection?"

"The guys buddy-buddy with Auahitūroa. No doubt he's trying to get ahold of the heart of Tangaroa for him. He must have sent down his stars to infect your people,"

"Then I'll go, I have to talk to Tangaroa-"

"No," Maui held out his large hand, "this is to dangerous for you, princess. I'll go and see if I can talk some sense into Rehua-"

"But Maui-"

"No, stay. You're needed here anyway,"

Without another word, Maui left the fale and transformed into a hawk, flying off into the night air as Moana watched him leave. It was just like all those years ago, when he left her on the shores of Tē Fiti. She didn't want to watch him go...but Motunui needed her just as much,

"Go, Moana. I'll handle this," Sina said, "you need to follow him,"

"I can't do that," Moana said, frowning, "what if you get sick-"

"Moana, this is bigger then either of us, ok? You need to go, before you lose him again,"

Inhaling deeply, Moana pulled her mom into a tight hug,

"You better be here when I come back," she croaked, "please be safe,"

"I will. Now go,"

Sina gave her daughter a little shove as she jogged down to the shore. Stepping into the waves, Moana felt the water,

'Maui can't get far without landmarks,' Moana thought, 'he'll head towards his island then go from there,'

"Ocean, I need you to help me get to Maui. He can't do this alone,"

There was a little bubbling from the surf as Moana nodded her head and ran down the shoreline, reaching the boat where she had stored her oar. Taking it up as the surface glowed vibrantly, Moana hesitated and looked back towards her island. Was this the right choice?

"You're hesitating,"

Turning in the sand, Moana smiled slightly at the glowing figure of Grandma Tala. Running, the young wayfinder embraced the spirit, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks,

"I-I'm scared to leave,"

"Don't worry, child. I will be here to protect your mother,"

"Promise?"

Grandma Tala cackled as Moana lifted a brow,

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Moana snorted and deadpanned slightly,

"Yes, grandma, you have. But thank you,"

"Maui is stubborn. But not as stubborn as you. Now go get him,"

"I will," Moana whispered, turning back to the boat and grabbing hold of it. Soon, she was once again on the water, letting the ocean itself propel her forward as water sprayed her face. In the distance, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, casting a golden light over everything.

Moana glanced down as there was a slapping of her skin. Mo was awake and leaning against her mast, clueless as to what exactly was happening,

"We're going to find Maui...yes, again," Moana rolled her eyes at the little inked girls face as she shook her head, "its not my choice to go after him. But if Maui is going to find Rehua, I want to go-"

Mo shook her head wildly, her tattoo transforming into clouds as a large creature snatched the necklace from her and gave it to someone else. Moana merely shook her head again and patted the place where her heart was hidden,

"The safest place for the heart to be is with me, ok? Besides, if things go bad I'll just give it to Ocean till I can get to it again,"

Mini Mo seemed to sigh and deflate as she sat on her canoe,

"Ok, ok so maybe I don't have this quite planned out. But I mean, come on! It'll be fine. It usually is...right?"

There was no answer from Mini Mo as Moana herself sat down on the stern of her ship and felt the water. It would be ok. It would be fine. She was definitely going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took a while for an update guys. I've been fighting a nasty bug the past few days and have been recovering. Anyway, if you don't know, Rapa Nui is Easter Island, at the very Eastern tip of the Polynesian Triangle. This chapter is loosely based off what we know of its culture, though most of it is made up. So, don't quote me on my history ;) please enjoy the chapter. Rose, out!**

Chapter 8: Rapa Nui

"Before Maui leaves next time, I'll be sure to tie his sorry butt to the bottom of the ocean," Moana mumbled angrily that morning, yanking uselessly at her sheet as the wind tucked it towards the right side of her canoe, "demigoddess of the ocean, pfft. Once I return this heart to Tangaroa, I'll just be normal Moana again. Then maybe _Maui_ will stop avoiding me,"

Mini Mo didn't seem impressed, sitting on the shores of a small inked island and holding a coconut in one hand. The poor tattoo girl had been listening to Moana's frustrated ramblings all morning, and had taken up a sitting position a few hours before.

Meanwhile, the young wayfinder was currently wrestling with the ocean. Even as a demigoddess of the waves and sea, Moana figured out she had little control over the weather. In fact, there was a dark, merciless looking cloud coming upon the horizon now, tossing the waves like grains of sand as Moana prepared herself. It was certainly nice that she didn't have to put as much effort into her wayfinding as before, as the ocean seemingly knew where Maui had gone. But she still had to put some effort in to keep from capsizing in bad weather.

Even as an experienced wayfinder, Moana found herself out of her element during storms. She could navigate them of course, and wait it out till the anger passed by, but she couldn't help but think of before her adventure to Tē Fiti. Her father lost his best friend to the ocean. Though, it wasn't _technically_ the ocean's fault. If Moana had learned anything about her greatest ally in the past few years, its that weather and sea didn't mix well.

"Things are about to get rough, Mo," Moana stated, pulling in her sail to keep it from shredding in the wind as a harsh wave broke over the deck, "hold onto something,"

The little tattoo girl did as she was told as Moana clutched to her ropes and leaned off the back of her canoe, rising up on a harsh lull. On top, she could see the horizon rising and falling, the morning air crackling with fresh electricity. Groaning as they fell back down into the trough of the next wave, Moana took the time to tuck her neckless under the hem of her shirt as sharp water droplets splashed across her face,

"I am Moana," the wayfinder growled out, ducking and gasping as water stuck in her long dark curls, "demigoddess of the ocean - woah,"

Moana stumbled slightly as a wave lifted the right side of the canoe into the air, nearly causing her to go overboard as she shifted her weight to the opposite side of the raft, "I am the Chief of Motunui, and ally of Maui,"

Moana pulled her sheet as the white foam of another surge took over the canoe, the wind catching in the cloth as the canoe rose high into the air before crashing down again, "and I command you, Tangaroa, god of the great sea, _to take back your heart_!"

There was a bright flash of lightning as Moana held to her ropes, only to gasp at what had suddenly formed before her. It was made completely out of dark foam and water, staring at her through soulless eyes as it's long limbs spread from the wave itself. To Moana (who had very little experience with Maui's world), it looked similar to the light Rongomai sent by Auahitūroa. Except, this one was made of her own element,

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?!"

Moana gasped as the creature turned to face her, mouth open and face staring as it's hand reached out towards her canoe. Mini Mo was panicking on her shoulder as Moana let loose her sails, "abandon ship!"

Jumping into the dark water, Moana swam away as her canoe was destroyed by a large hand of water, sending it careening down into the depths. Paddling uselessly against the waves, Moana avoided another large hand as it tried to grab hold of her. Preoccupied, the drowning wayfinder barely noticed how her heart glowed and vibrated against her skin, illuminating the blackwater as her lungs burned with a need for air.

Just then, as Moana thought of giving up and letting the waves overcome her, she felt something soft touch her hands. Grabbing onto it out of unconscious thought, she was suddenly propelled towards the surface as her head broke through and she took a deep gasp,

"What the-?"

Turning, Moana could see the Rongomai flailing about in its own storm, pounding at the water for Moana, who was no longer there. Shifting her eyes downward, the chief could see a soft, velvety fin protruding from the water, as well as a sleek grey blue body holding her up. Around her, many more backs arched out of the rough seas, breaching and blowing up steam through their foreheads. Dolphins?

Moana had only seen such creatures when she was on the open sea. They liked to play in the spray of her travel canoes, jumping and clicking as they raced. Now, Moana was clutching to one, as it took her away from the danger and towards somewhere Moana didn't know,

"This is amazing!" Moana breathed, feeling the ocean spray once again on her cheeks as the group of animals darted in the water, clattering and twisting about as Moana watched them. It seemed the Dolphins were the only creatures which _didn't_ want to kill her. Glancing down at Mini Mo, she was clutching onto her mast, shivering as Moana chuckled and stroked her hair with a finger, "I think we'll be ok, Mo,"

Moana didn't remember landing. In fact, she didn't remember much of her trip with the Dolphins at all. Groaning slightly and fluttering her eyes, Moana was immedatly met with a floor, four walls and a ceiling. Gasping slightly, the young wayfinder sat up, only to wince at the soreness of her entire being. (Being tossed around by an ocean God and then hitchhiking with Dolphins would do that to anyone, Moana supposed). Rolling her neck and clenching her teeth, Moana looked at herself. Mini Mo was curled up sleeping in her canoe, and a new tattoo had appeared on her opposite shoulder.

It was another version of Mini Mo, clutching the back of a Dolphin while the Ocean Rongomai was small in the background. Rubbing it slightly with a hand, Moana glanced up when someone entered the hut,

"Oh! You're awake!" The woman was tall and slender, as well as dark skinned. In her hand was a bowl of what looked to be paint, and she had her dark hair in long, thin dreads, "welcome to my home, traveler. Who are you?"

"Moana, Chief of Motunui,"

"Oh. You're a long way from home then, Moana. I am Rina, mother of the Chief here on our little Paradise,"

"I hate to be rude, Rina, and I appreciate your hospitality, but where exactly am I? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Rina questioned, sitting down before Moana with her bowl of paint and a concerned frown, "some of the fishermen found you clinging to the cliffs last night, barely conscious. Did you blow in with a storm?"

"Uh," Moana glanced at the Dolphins on her opposite shoulder and smiled weakly, "something like that. What-what do you call this place?"

"You, Moana of Motunui, are on _Rapa Nui_ ,"

" _Rapa Nui_?" Moana breathed, knitting her brows. How far had she actually traveled? Shaking her head as she rubbed it tiredly, Rina patted her knee with a hand,

"No worries, dear. We'll just get you painted up here, and then I'll give you a little tour of the island. It's not big, but it's home. Now, how old are you?"

"Uh, I'm 19? What exactly is the paint for?"

"It's to mark your age and status here on _Rapa Nui_. Just hold still now,"

Doing as she was told, Moana felt the coolness of the paint on her skin as Rina set to work. First, she made a band of 19 dots on Moana's upper right arm, then, four streaks of paint right under her eyes, and three more dots above her eyebrow. Finally, Rina switched out her white paint for red as she traced a line from the bottom of Moana's nose, down across her lips and to the bottom of her chin,

"There. This red one will mark you as a visitor here. Now get freshened up, I'll wait outside,"

Nodding slightly, Rina left the small stone hut as Moana stood up and looked about the room, pulling her hair up out of habit as she glanced at herself in a polished piece of stone hanging on the wall. The wayfinder almost didn't recognize herself with the paint on. Pursing her lips, Moana turned to look at Mini Mo who was trying to get her attention,

"Listen, the Ocean brought us here for a reason. Besides, I don't want to refuse Rina's hospitality. Now shush,"

Mini Mo looked offended as she rolled her eyes and took up position, allowing Moana to head outside the hut. Rina was just outside, petting a strange, four legged animal with odd, rectangular eyes,

"What is it?"

"It's a goat. You _really_ must be far from home if you've never seen one of these before," Rina said, patting the animal so it ran off, "well Moana, what do you think of our little paradise?"

Glancing around cautiously, Moana was surprised at the vast difference of culture she was seeing. There was very little vegetation on Rapa Nui, and instead, vast patches of green grass grew over top of flat roofed stone huts. The paths between them were made of dirt, and towering above were massive stone statues,

"What are those for?" Moana asked, pointing to the statue as Rina bristled proudly,

" _Moai_ , statues of our ancestors which protect our island from the wrath of Tangaroa,"

"His wrath?" Moana questioned, taking a woven basket Rina handed to her as the two woman began to walk through the narrow paths between huts. Nodding, Rina chuckled,

"Oh yes. Our greatest ancestor, Hotu Matu'a, took this island from the ocean king. Supposedly, he used his Moai to hide the entrance to Tangaroa's realm, so he would get confused about where the entrance was and couldn't escape,"

"Oh?" Moana glanced slightly at the large statues and felt a shiver go up her spine, "what happened?"

"Tangaroa got angry. Let's just say Rapa Nui used to be bigger,"

Rina chuckled heartily as she filled Moana's basket with small stones from the pathway, waving to other people as they walked by and shouted unfamiliar greetings. Before Moana could ask more about the history of the island and Tangaroa, the sound of drums could be heard. Turning on her heel, the young wayfinder blinked at what she saw. Four bare chested men were parading a very familiar giant hawk through the village, the creatures wings tied to a stick as it struggled. Watching as they passed, Moana and the bird made eye contact, and she didn't need to guess whom she just happened to run into. _Maui_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lair of Tangaroa

"Maui?"

Moana carefully poked her head into the cooks shack that night, pulling a borrowed skin cape around her shoulders to keep the cold away as she slipped through the doorway, "Maui? Are you in here?"

Moana shifted along the dirt floor with great caution, shifting with bare feet farther into the cottage. It was dimly illuminated by the glow of a dying ember, and was filled with hanging fish cages and herbs. Rapa Nui was vastly different then Motunui. It's climate was different for one thing, as Moana actually had to cover up in order to keep warm. And the food consisted mainly of fish and other meats such as sea bird. It wouldn't surprise Moana one bit of Maui the giant hawk was a feast to these people, which made it all the more necessary to get him free.

Rounding one of the large wooden posts keeping up the ceiling, Moana inhaled sharply as her eyes caught a giant shadow hung up on the wall across from her. Hurrying forward, the young chief ignored the feeling of soft feathers around her ankles as she reached the demigod. The cooks has already bugun to pluck him, hence the feathers. But other then that, Maui looked generally unharmed,

"Maui?" Moana questioned, reaching out to brush a hand against one of his outstretched wings. It felt similar to his muscular bicep, gently curving and marked with dark blotches on the feathers. Shaking out of the thought, Moana frowned at her mindset as she poked the hawk again, "Maui, wake up,"

There was a slight movement as the bird shifted on the wall, it's dark eyes opening as it's head twisted downward slightly. Moana stared back up at him innocently, painted face glowing in the emberlight as her dark curls fell weakly around her cheeks, "are you ok?"

There was a small pull from the giant bird as a small noise of irritation came from his throat. Frowning, Moana followed the curve of his wings with her eyes, until she stopped on the nail driven through the primary feathers. Grasping onto it with her hands, Moana yanked slightly, wincing as Maui cried out softly in discomfort, "I'm sorry. Just...hold still,"

There was another angry noise as Moana pulled and wiggled the nail out of place, ignoring the blood seeping onto her hands as the metal instrument finally came loose. Folding one wing tightly against himself, Maui motioned to the other with his eyes. Getting the message, Moana began to work at the other nail, stumbling backwards as it flew loose and sent Maui tumbling to the floor. Immediately he transformed back into himself,

"Well, who's the chicken now?"

Moana smiled slightly as Maui grumbled an incoherent phrase and sat on his haunches, poking at the twin holes now in his biceps,

"You aren't supposed to be here,"

"Yeah, and you would have been eaten if I wasn't here. Take your pick,"

Moana folded her arms as Maui stared at her from the floor, groaned and nodded his head in defeat. On his chest, Mini Maui had the scoreboard out. There were two slashes on Maui's side, and one on Moana's,

"I know it's the second time she's saved me, ok? Go talk to your girlfriend or something,"

Maui flicked his miniature out of his tattoo as the little man appeared on Moana's shoulder, hauling up beside Mini Mo as the way finder rolled her eyes,

"Come on, get up,"

"Why?"

"One, because if anyone finds us in here there's going to be hell to pay. And two, you obviously came to Rapa Nui for a reason. Now you have help. So what happened anyway?"

Slinging one of Maui's large arms over her shoulders, Moana hoisted the demigod to his feet,

"Ugh, I was looking for Rehua,"

"Rehua? Why would he be here?"

"Because, princess, Rehua and Tangaroa have been rivaling entities for ages. If Rehua isn't lounging it up on his cloud, he's down here fighting it out with Tangaroa,"

Moana didn't have anything else to say as she assisted Maui from the Cook's hut. The sun was just barely rising on the horizon as Moana held out a hand, her oar slamming into her open palm with a slight rattle,

"How did you get here? Wait, let me guess, the ocean told you?"

"Uh, no, not exactly," Moana laughed weakly, holding out her arm to reveal the water monster tattoo, "I had a little...encounter with Tangaroa. Some dolphins helped me out,"

"And you still want to go free jumping into his lair? Even demigods have their limits, Moana,"

"It's not like he managed to hurt me. Besides, I'm sure he wants this," Moana opened up her necklace to reveal the glowing blue heart, "back where it belongs. That, or I strike up a deal with Rehua to take his stars back-"

"Woah, woah, hold on,"

Maui stood on his own two feet again as they rounded a large grassy knoll, resting under the careful watch of a moai, "you aren't thinking of betraying Tangaroa?"

"If it'll save my people," Moana insisted, leaning against the statue with her oar as she pushed some hair behind her ear, "I won't have any other choice,"

"But he's a god! All of them are gods. And trust me, you don't get on the wrong side of a god,"

"You aren't getting it," Moana seethed slightly, "and I guess you wouldn't, since you don't care about anything but yourself. But my people are dying,"

Moana was reminded of their still afternoon on the canoe two years before, and pointed at the horizon, "my island is dying. I'll travel to Tē Fiti, and jump head first into Lalotai one thousand times over to keep them safe. This," Moana opened up her necklace again and removed the stone, holding it up for Maui to see, "doesn't make any difference, as long as my people are safe,"

"That's foolish," Maui complained, jaw tight as if he were ready to explode. But his eyes held something else. Longing? Grief? Love? Moana shook her head and tuned to the Moai, resting her forehead against its cold surface as a deep, throaty sigh escaped her lips. She barely noticed how the blue stone still clutched in her hand pulsed and buzzed with activity. It wasn't till the earth physically began to shake that Moana jumped and pulled the blue heart to her chest,

"What is that?"

"The entrance to the Ocean," Maui breathed, stepping back and holding an arm across Moana's chest as a large circle of grass on the ground parted, revealing the glowing, crystal portal underneath, "if Rehua is anywhere, it's down there,"

"So, what? Do we just jump in?"

"That's the plan. CHEEHOOO!"

Gasping as Maui transformed into a shark and disappeared into the crystalline water, Moana scrambled to the edge of the pool. Far below, she should barely see Maui's figure disappearing from view. Sighing deeply and standing herself, Moana took a few steps and clutched her oar tightly,

"It's now or never. AEEEEE!"

Moana hurdled at the water before diving in face first, surprised at how cold the water actually was. It felt like ice on her skin as the paint was ripped away and colored the water around her eyes, and the current was dragging her farther and farther down. The descent was like a narrow tunnel, twisting and turning in many different directions as Moana's lungs struggled to keep her sustained. When they were ready to give up, the young wayfinder was suddenly spat into even colder air.

Smacking into a sand floor with a wince and a grunt, Moana felt the pulling of Mini Mo on her skin as she hissed and held her forehead,

"I'm fine, Mo. Ouch,"

Mo didn't back down though and continued to pull at her human as Moana frowned and sat up. Unfortunately, a spear was pointed directly in her face, causing her breath to catch. Glancing past the sharp, barbed tip of the spear, Moana saw several faceless figures surrounding her. They were crystalline and flowing like glass, and looked to be made out of the cleanest water,

"W-woah," holding up her hands, Moana stood up slowly as the spear point followed her every move, "I just want to see the god who lives here,"

There was nothing from the figure as it made a gurgling noise, and its comrades answered. Smiling weakly, Moana reached to her necklace, "I'm just here to return this,"

Removing the sparkling blue heart from around her neck, the spears immediately dropped to the sand as the water figures dropped into deep kneels,

"I need to see Tangaroa," Moana insisted again, "can you take me to him?"

There was nothing but gurgling as the figures remained bowed. Rolling her eyes, Moana replaced the stone in her necklace and jerked up her hand,

"I order you to rise,"

The figures obeyed without question as Moana held her oar out, like she would attack at any moment, "you," Moana pointed to the lead water figure, who bowed deeply at the waist, "take me to Tangaroa,"

There was a gurgle as the figure nodded and motioned with its arms towards a glowing cave entrance. Following behind him, Moana ignored the group of other figures following behind them as they walked through the cave. It was tall and cavernous, made of sandy seastone and smelling of salt. The walls were dancing with the reflection of the water above, and occasionally a shadow appeared and disappeared.

Walking along with the water creatures, Moana could hear loud arguing in the distance. Tangaroa and Rahua were already together, she supposed. Swallowing thickly as they approached a flowing water curtain, the servant ducked aside and motioned for Moana to enter the room,

"Dismissed,"

The water creature nodded and vanished with a wet plop as Moana turned back to the waterfall, reaching out a hand and taking hold of it. To her astonishment, it moved aside like any cloth would. Puffing out her chest and lifting her chin, Moana entered the room. Inside, two large figures in flowing robes of water and stars stood face to face, glaring straight at one another. Off to the side, Maui sat against one wall, watching the argument under guard as Moana bit her lip and cleared her throat.

Two pairs of eyes immediately trained on her as she lifted a hand weakly,

"Uh...hi?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Lost Comet

Moana had no idea what she was thinking! Not even a demigod like Maui was foolish enough to march straight into the lair of an underwater God. She had even disrupted some kind of argument - and a fiery one at that. How could she possibly be so stupid!

Swallowing nervously as two pairs of blazing, God-like eyes looked down on her, Moana puffed out her chest slightly. There was certainly no backing out now, especially when she was finally in a place to complete her task,

"Tangaroa? God of the Great Ocean, enemy to Auahitūroa? I am Moana, Demigoddess of the Waves and friend to Maui,"

Moana motioned to the larger demigod, who was watching the exchange silently while glancing every so often as his distant hook,

"How did you get here, foolish child?"

Tangaroa was as monstrous as Moana had imagined him to be. His dark chest was covered in black ink, and glimmered with droplets of water, while a long grey ponytail fell from his head, pulled back tight to reveal every single defined feature of his face. The God stood as tall as the palm trees in a grove, and had glowing eyes which resembled the sun,

"I have traveled far from my home, where Rehua has cursed my people to a terrible illness,"

"You dare bring me into this?"

Rehua, like Tangaroa, was the size of many palm trees, and was covered in ink tattoos. But his lavalava was made of golden frawns, and his face was completely obscured by a coconut shell mask,

"You have infected my people with your stars!" Moana snapped frustratedly, "and all because of this!"

The young demigoddess flipped open her necklace to reveal the glowing blue heart, causing both Gods to still,

"Impossible," Tangaroa growled, "are you a witch? I gave my heart to the Ocean-"

"The Ocean is a friend of mine," Moana interrupted bravely, closing the necklace as her dark curls brushed slightly against her cheeks, "it brought me your heart for a reason,"

"And why would it choose you?" Rehua chuckled deeply, using one of his fingers to knock Moana backwards and onto the floor, "you're just a little thing. Surely Maui is more fit to protect such an important artifact-"

"I sailed the Great Ocean and tamed the fire demon, Tē Ka with nothing but my mortality. You don't scare me,"

Moana felt cowardice. Her foolish bravery was outweighing her judgement. She was only half-Goddess, surely a true God would have no trouble wiping her from the face of the planet? Biting her lip, Moana got to her feet and inhaled shakily, trying not to tremble as she clutched her oar. She just wanted her death to be quick,

"Hear that? She's not scared of me," Rehua grumbled, "so she's not scared of you either, old man,"

"I'm a thousand years younger then you!" Tangaroa complained, throwing his muscular arms into the air. To Moana's surprise, both Gods began to shrink down to a normal size. Soon enough, they were standing before her the size of regular (very intimidating) men, "you have my heart, child. What is your reason for coming all the way back here?"

"Well..." Moana glanced to Maui, who was inching towards his hook, "I originally came to return it to you, Tangaroa. But now my people are ill, and I am willing to barter with Rehua-"

"You will do no such thing," Tangaroa growled, "I will not have my heart fall into Auahitūroa's hands cause a little girl wanted to play with the big boys. Give me my heart,"

Tangaroa held out his hand as Moana took a rapid step back and held her necklace,

"No. I'm willing to give my heart to Rehua if he take back his disease,"

"Now we're talking," the masked god stated, slamming Tangaroa on the shoulder with a hand as the grey haired God grunted, "I'd be glad to take back my stars kid. Just hand over the heart-"

"You will not. I never swallowed up Auahitūroa's useless comet-"

"You did so! We all saw it fall beyond your horizon and disappear!"

"I didn't take it!"

The two Gods were nose to nose again as Moana blinked confusedly. She somehow thought gods would have been more...well...godly? These two were acting like children, whom were fighting over a toy. Clearing her throat again, both Gods turned from one another to glance at Moana,

"I hate to be a bother here, but maybe I can help resolve..." Moana made a motion with her hands, "this?"

"Impossible. You're merely a child," Tangaroa complained,

"Let the girl speak, seaweed head," Rehua snapped back, "she probably has more brain in that head then you've ever had-"

"Ok!" Moana stepped forward and placed herself between the two Gods, who looked ready to tear one another to shreds again. This certainly was not the way Moana expected this meeting to go, "let's just all calm down. Ok, so Tangaroa says he never swallowed the Comet?"

"No, I didn't," Tangaroa said, folding his arms stubbornly. Nodding, Moana turned to Rehua,

"And you say the Comet was swallowed up by the ocean?"

"I saw it happen," Rehua insisted, "there's no other explanation for what happened. Tangaroa took it-"

"And the comet hasn't been seen since it fell?"

"No. It's been centuries and Auahitūroa hasn't managed to locate it," Rehua explained, "that's why I am retrieving the heart for him, so we can force Tangaroa to tell us where he hid it,"

"I told you I don't have the stupid comet,"

"Well, neither of you have seen it, so obviously neither of you have it. Where exactly did the comet disappear?"

"On the horizon, where the sun sets," Rehua stated. Nodding again, Moana glanced to Maui, who was still fighting to get to his hook without being noticed. Turning back to the gods, Moana sighed heavily. This was such a bad idea,

"What if Maui and I went to find the Comet?"

There was nothing but silence in the throne room as two faces once again set on Moana, "obviously the comet fell to earth on its own. It's still here somewhere-"

"What's the catch, girl?" Tangaroa questioned, "that's a far journey for even the most experienced Wayfinder,"

"My price is that Rehua heal my island," Moana stated, "my people must live,"

"And what if you come back with nothing?" Rehua complained, "I can't just sit here and then go back empty handed,"

"If we can't find the Comet, I give you the heart to take back to Auahitūroa. But if we do find it, then you will have something to take back,"

Moana looked between Tangaroa and Rehua as they glowered slightly at one another, "is that a deal?"

Both gods shared one last glance before nodding,

"Please release Maui from your guard,"

"Fine, young demigoddess,"

Tangaroa waved a hand as he returned to his true size and sat down on his massive throne. Nearby, Rehua stood against one of the pillars. Smiling as Maui grabbed his hook, the water guards turned to puddles as the shapeshifter blinked in confusion and approached Moana,

"Did I miss something?" He whispered. Moana rolled her eyes slightly and nodded,

"I'll fill you in later-"

"Moana, Demigoddess of the waves, I will not heal your people fully until the Comet is safely returned to me," Rehua explained loudly, "none will die, but if you decide to betray me, all of them will. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes,"

"And you will keep my heart protected until your return. If something happens to it, I will go and kill your island myself,"

"Of course," Moana swallowed thickly as Mini Mo ran about nervously on her shoulder, "we'll be back in three lunar cycles time,"

"Good. Now leave my palace at once,"

Tangaroa waved a hand as Moana bowed out of respect, nudging Maui to do the same before they both scurried out of the room like ants. As water servants slammed the doors closed, Moana ran a hand through her hair. What was she thinking?

"You could have easily gotten yourself incinerated," Maui grumbled, "so, what are we doing now?"

"Traveling to the horizon to try and find Auahitūroa's lost comet,"

"What? That could take centuries, let alone only three moon cycles!"

"I know, I know! I just needed to buy us more time. Didn't want to get incinerated, after all. Look, we'll just head West-"

"Actually, I think I might know a place to start looking," Maui stated, tapping a square finger against his chin, "but it's dangerous to get there. Even for me,"

"Really? Where is it?"

"To the West. I've only ever been there once, but it's supposedly home to...to..." Maui winced slightly and kicked a small shell across the floor as Moana lifted her eyebrow,

"Who lives there, Maui?"

"Well...her name is Rohe, and she's the goddess of the underworld. But she's also...my wife,"

 **A/N: Dun dun daaa! Haha thanks for waiting guys! I really appreciate your patience. I'm trying to get back into the grove of stuff now that I'm on break, so my chapters should be getting back on track soon. Anyway, love you all.**

- **Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Stars that Guide Us

Moana had never felt this way before. Sure she had been irritated with Maui before, in fact, Moana was always irritated with Maui, but she had never felt so...so angry? It wasn't even anger, it was almost like a seething rage, like the hot stews Sina made on chilly nights. Dark tan flushing an angry red, Moana clutched her fists,

"You have a wife!?"

It was louder then Moana had meant it to be, and her voice seemed to shake the walls of the ocean palace,

"Woah, woah Curly don't get your oar in a knot," Maui insisted, "it was a long time ago and it wasn't even that great of a relationship,"

"How can being married to a goddess be a bad relationship?" Moana's angry voice cracked suddenly, as tears filled her eyes, but the young wayfinder rapidly held them back. Folding her arms tightly against her breasts, Moana began to stride as fast as possible down the hall. She didn't know why she was crying over Maui. He always got into trouble, was a total player, and was technically a no good, dirty thief. Yet Moana didn't want Maui to see her cry in front of him, she was better then that.

"Moana! Wait up, what's wrong?"

Maui took hold of Moana's collar with a hand and halted her walking, lifting the girl up and turning her around to face him. Looking down at the ground, Moana let the tears soak up as her angry face returned, "are...are you pouting?"

"No!" Moana lifted her head and threw her hair over one shoulder, though her expression remained the same, "pouting is childish,"

"You totally are pouting,"

"No I'm not, Maui! This is my normal face,"

"Wait, are you-?"

Maui seemed to catch on to Moana's problem as she flushed an even deeper crimson red and puffed out her chest,

"Don't even think about saying it-"

"Jealous?"

Moana threw up her arms and looked to the oceaniac ceiling,

"Unbelievable!"

"You're jealous that I'm married to a goddess! Wow, that's..." Maui flipped his hook around so it rested over his shoulders, "that's something,"

"I'm not jealous," Moana insisted again, turning to continue walking, only at a much slower pace, "I just...don't like that you've never told me,"

"I'm sure that's the reason, Curly,"

Maui, for once in his life, let the subject drop as the pair of demigods walked in silence. After a while, the place where they had fallen in came into view, "looks like this is it," Maui stated, taking his hook up for a transformation, "ready?"

"As I'll ever be I guess," Moana mumbled, bracing herself as there was a 'CHEEEHOOO' from Maui as giant hawk materialized before her and flew into the air. Yelping slightly as talons grasped her shoulders, Moana clutched tightly onto Maui's talons as they soared up into the watery ceiling. Immediately, Maui transformed into a dolphin, and Moana clutched onto his fin as the two pounded towards the surface of the earth again. Just as Moana thought she would run out of air, her head broke the surface, and she gasped heavily,

"Well that was fun," Maui said, already wringing out his wet curls and pulling them into a bun, "wouldn't you say, Curly?"

"Not my definition of fun," Moana hissed slightly, crawling up onto the grass and coughing up some water, "I'm not a shapeshifter like you, ok?"

"Have you ever tried?"

Maui's cocky tone irritated Moana, but his question caught her attention,

"No I have not. And no I'm not going to try just to end up humiliating myself,"

Wringing out her own hair, Maui chuckled and shrugged his big shoulders,

"Whatever you say, Wayfinder. Come on, we should probably get started. It's a long way to the West Horizon,"

"Right. You're right,"

Moana sighed heavily and followed Maui down the hill, keeping close to him as the eyes of the Moai seemed to glare down upon them. Passing by Rapa Nui, and heading straight for the rocky shore, Moana held out a hand as her Oar appeared in her hand. Using it to navigate the cliffs, Moana could see the small shape of a hidden canoe on the obsidian shore. Why Maui chose to sail to Rapa Nui instead of flying all the way was beyond her. Maybe his stamina wasn't very good? Moana shook her head and shrugged off the thoughts, dropping down into the pebbly sand as Maui hauled the boat out from under a rock ledge,

"Ta Da! It's big enough for the both of us...ok well, for me. But you can definitely fit on it,"

Moana scoffed, chuckled and nodded, helping Maui push the large canoe into the water. Controlling the currents with a hand, the sail billowed with invisible wind as the pair cast out onto the open ocean again. Working the ropes out of pure habit, Moana sat on the stern as Maui faced her, leaning against the mast. There was a tenseness between them as the sun dipped below the horizon. Maui pointed there and cleared his throat,

"Were heading in that direction, towards the sunset. It should take us directly to the entrance of the underworld,"

"Do you really think that's where the comet is?" Moana asked, hooking some dark curls behind one ear, "we don't have time to be wrong,"

"Listen princess, I know you're worried about this...I dunno, quest? But I know Rohe, and she loves anything shiny, kinda like Tāmatoa. That, and she's not the biggest fan of our neighborhood Comet God,"

"Does everyone have something against Auahitūroa?"

"The guy isn't exactly popular up in the clouds," Maui mumbled, "he's got some serious ego issues,"

"Humph, sounds like someone I know,"

Moana smirked as Maui glowered at her, only to relax a bit and look towards the sky. It was still empty, except for a constellation of stars hanging above where the sun had just set, "looks like Star Boy is helping a out tonight,"

"Huh?"

Moana looked to the sky too, seeing the outline of Maui's fishhook hanging in the sky. Adjusting her route to follow it's bottom, Mini Mo tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Looking down, a new marking had appeared on her skin. It was Maui's fish hook, connected with lines drawn between a sky of stars,

"You're getting those pretty quick, Curly," Maui commented, dipping his feet into the water, as it flowered to life with bioluminescent algae, "you're making out to be a pretty impressive young Demigoddess,"

"Wow," Moana blinked and smiled, looking down at her bare knees as she fingered her oar, "thanks, Maui..."

Cocking her head to one side and playing in the glowing water, Moana sighed heavily and glanced at her favorite demigod from under her hair, "so, what's the deal with you and Rohe? Like, how'd you get together?"

"Well, Rohe used to be very beautiful, and was the little sister of the sun. She felt overshadowed, you know, like little siblings do, and we started going out,"

"As a sign of rebellion?" Moana questioned, tapping her oar lightly as she listened intently to the story. Maui nodded and smirked,

"Yeah. She loved getting under her sisters skin. Anyway, I was still a young Demigod then, So I was happy to oblige. You might not believe this, but I've actually matured over several centuries,"

Moana scoffed slightly and dipped her feet into the water too,

"No kidding?"

"It's true," Maui insisted, lifting up a finger, "so Rohe and I got married. But this one day, she was irritated or something and...well, called my face ugly. Now, Rohe was pretty, and I mean totally stunning,"

Moana kicked her feet as she clutched her fists slightly, biting down on her lip to keep from growing red in the darkness,

"Being me, I decided I wanted to get back at her, so I suggested we switch faces, so she could have someone more pleasant to be with. Obviously Rohe didn't want to do that, but I decided I wanted revenge. So, using an incantation while she slept, I switched our faces,"

Moana forgot her anger for a minute as she turned to look at Maui,

"Wait, that's not your real face?"

"What? No it is, the incantation wore off after a few centuries. But Rohe was so distressed about losing her beauty that she drowned herself. But since her death was caused by her own vanity, she became cursed; turned to smoke and was given the job of watching over Te Uranga-o-te-rā i, for the rest of eternity,"

"Wow," Moana didn't quite know what to say as she stared at the color filled water, "so, you don't love her anymore?"

"Nah, I don't think I loved her in the first place," Maui admitted, "it was just a fling. But, understandably, Rohe hates me now, and will either try to kill me once we get to the underworld, or will just kick me out,"

"Yep,"

Moana looked to the sky and felt a small smile crawl up onto her cheeks. Maui didn't really love her, does that mean there was still a place in his heart for love? Moana shook her head and knitted her brows. No, she was far too young for someone like Maui. He had been around for ages...that, and she didn't live him. Right? Moana didn't even know what love was,

"You ok there, Curly?"

"What?" Moana glanced up mindlessly, feeling a drop of rain plop down on the end of her nose,

"You looked...I dunno, gone for a minute there?"

"Oh, no I'm ok. Just thinking about what'll happen when we get Te Uranga-o-te-rā i,"

"Well, I'll take over steering for a while, huh? Looks like you need some sleep,"

"But I'm not...tired," Moana's phrase was broken by a yawn as Maui chuckled and smirked, "sure you're not, Princess. Get some sleep, we'll be at Te Uranga-o-te-rā i in no time,"

Hesitating, Moana nodded and laid down against the mast, using the sail to keep her protected from the rain as she drifted off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Storytelling

•" _Silly little Demigoddess, so naive are you, so foolish,"_

 _Moana sat up from her restless sleep, feeling the waves angrily jostle her back and forth as a beautiful woman with fire red hair rose from the boiling sea. But her face wasn't quite right. It was clenched in permanent anguish, like a knife was being consistently plunged into her heart, "stand up and face me girl!"_

 _"Who are you!" Moana cried, only to stumble into the mast the minute she got to her feet, "what have you done with Maui?"_

 _"Maui? Ha! That little cockroach isn't foolish enough to enter my lair, not after what he did. He'll abandoned you, child. Just like he did me,"_

 _"Maui wouldn't abandon me," Moana spat, wobbling where she stood as the fiery woman laughed deeply and lifted the canoe up in her red glowing hand,_

 _"Wouldn't he though? Silly girl, he's nothing but a coward and a thief. Pfft, love. He doesn't know a single thing about it,"_

 _"Is that because he didn't love you?" Moana asked, holding onto the mast of her canoe tightly as her dark curls whipped around her face, "you're Roha, aren't you? Goddess of the underworld?"_

 _"Foolish! Insolent little snip!" The woman raged, "you don't know anything about love. No more then he does! Leaving your people to suffer, while you and he sail across the world without a care. So tell me, Moana, what do you know of love?"_

 _Moana wanted to come back with something smart. She wanted to spout off everything she knew about love. But no words escaped her throat as Roha laughed, "that's what I thought. You're still only a child...perhaps you can be saved. But Maui is no friend to me, and mark my words if he steps foot into my lair I'll incinerate him on the spot!"_

 _Roha's bright hair exploded with fire as Moana winced from the heat, crying out as she was tossed from the goddesses hand and plummeted down, down towards the raging ocean.•_

Moana's eyes snapped open from the dream, as cool ocean water engulfed her. Holding her breath and blinking dazedly, the young Wayfinder swam back up to the dark shadow of the canoe. Gasping as her face touched the air, Moana grasped onto the canoe's balancer as she breathed heavily for a moment. It was all just a dream,

' _More like a nightmare_ ,' Moana thought to herself, grunting as she hauled her wet form back up onto the canoe, frowning slightly as she looked around. Maui was not on board with her. Panic rising up from her gut, and the nightmare coming to mind, Moana whipped around in every direction. The canoe was no longer on open water. Maui had tied up the sail, and had hooked the mounting rope onto a little beach. It was barely big enough for one person and a coconut tree, and a few paces away around a jetty of tall rocks, Moana could hear loud snores.

Sighing in relief and plopping back down onto her haunches, Moana ran two hands through her thick, damp curls. Maui was still with her...Roha was wrong. And yet, she still felt the small tug of sadness in her gut. Grunting slightly, the Wayfinder picked up her abandoned oar and felt the carved autograph with her thumb. Sina used to tell stories about how she and Tui fell in love. Moana remembered imagining it like the story of Sina and the Eel. How her brave father killed the eel creature like Maui did so long ago, and how her mother was beautiful enough to gain the love of a monster from the sea.

Sina always described 'love' as something you felt inside. It's not a feeling that can really be described, but experienced. Moana had felt some types of love before, like for Pua, or Sina or Tui. And especially from Grandma Tala. But Moana had never felt...love love. Rohe was right about that part. Moana didn't know what it meant to love someone else. But what did that make her and Maui?

Glancing down at the oar again, Moana smiled and chuckled at the thought of their adventure to Tē Fiti. They had been a team then, working together so seamlessly. And then Maui left, and Moana felt as though her entire world was collapsing,

"But he came back," Moana croaked, staring out at the horizon...the line where the sky met the sea, "he always comes back,"

Sitting back on her hands, Moana let a deep sigh escape her throat, only for it to hitch as a noise caught her attention. It practically made the canoe rattle, and happened again, and again, and again. Crawling forward, Moana jumped back with a loud yelp as a head of bright red and blue feathers popped from the darkness,

"H-Hei-Hei?" Moana blinked and took hold of the chicken, pulling him into her lap as he whipped his head around, "how did you get here?"

"I may have gone back to your island last night..."

"What?" Moana stated at Maui, who was standing by the rock where he had been sleeping,

"Just checking to see if Rehua was keeping his word,"

"Is he?"

"So far," Maui answered, hopping onto the canoe and jostling it, "looks like Drumstick here decided to play stowaway,"

"What does it look like? My island I mean?"

"It's...pretty quiet, especially without you there guiding everyone around. I met your mom too, by the way. Sina right?"

Moana immediately flushed red at the thought of Maui meeting her parents. Thank the gods Tui wasn't alive to see it, he'd be churning about in the Underworld right about now, "yeah, she asked who I was, asked about you, told me to protect you. Ya'know, usual mom stuff,"

Maui shrugged slightly and untied the canoe, using his foot to push off the Little Rock island, and pulling the sheet to catch the breeze,

"I miss her a lot," Moana admitted quietly, holding Hei-Hei close to her chest and squeezing him slightly,

"She misses you too, Curly," Maui said, though he stopped talking suddenly, like he wanted to say something else, but was hesitating,

"What is it Maui?"

"It's nothing. I just...think you're pretty lucky to have such a great mom. You already know what my mom did to me,"

"Maui, have you ever thought about going back?" Moana lifted her head and stoked Hei-Hei quietly as she watched her favorite demigod flawlessly Wayfind out of the small circle of coral which protected the little island, "you know, showing her how great a person you've become?"

"I tried that decades ago," Maui answered, smacking the ocean with a hand, only to have it snack him back. No fight insued however as Maui locked his eyes determinedly forward, "she didn't want me when she threw me into the sea, and she didn't want me when I came back,"

"W-what happened? When you went back I mean,"

Maui didn't say anything, just stared out at the open ocean before sighing heavily and shaking his head,

"I went back the minute I became a Demigod. I sailed across the sea to my home island. I thought my mom would be proud of me, that she would be proud of what I had become. But...I guess time passed and I hadn't even realized it," Maui seemed to frown even deeper as he steered towards the sun, "I got back, and found that I had already been replaced. So I left, and never even thought about going back,"

"Oh," Moana looked at her legs and exhaled deeply, "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't get along with my dad a lot of the times, not until I forced him to listen. But, I can't imagine-"

"It's alright, Curly, really," Maui plopped down onto his haunches and adjusted the leaves of his lavalava, "it never really stops hurting. Not even for a Demigod,"

"Is that why Rohe is still angry at you? Because gods hold serious grudges?"

"Yep. Gods are pretty protective of their clouds up there. Funny thing? I used to want a cloud,"

"Really?" Moana smiled crookedly, imagining someone like Maui as a full god, "I'm pretty sure the world would explode,"

"Hey, watch it Princess. I can still smite you,"

Moana giggled slightly and sighed, watching the horizon where the sun was growing larger and brighter by the minute,

"What do you think is going to happen down there?"

"Nothing good," Maui stated, "we just need to keep on our toes, and keep Drumstick here out of trouble,"

The chicken gave a cluck in reply as Moana stroked his feathers and looked towards the horizon. Hopefully Rohe wasn't as furious as she was in the nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Playing With Fire

"Is that it?"

"Yep. That's it."

"How do you know?"

"Princess, it's big and spewing fire, where do you think it leads?"

Maui's voice was terse with irritation as Moana chuckled into her hand. They had arrived at the entrance to Te Uranga-o-te-rā i just before dawn, allowing the immortal pair to see the large black volcano spewing out ember lava sitting quietly on the horizon. Maui had gone quiet the closer and closer they came to Te Uranga-o-te-rā i, and Moana didn't really need to guess why that was,

"Worried about seeing your wife again?"

Moana pulls at some ropes near the sheet, pushing Hei Hei back into the canoe's hold with a foot absent mindlessly as her favorite demigod mumbled something incoherent,

"What was that? I didn't hear you,"

"...no, I'm not worried,"

It was a lie, and both Moana and Maui knew it. She could see the firm line his jaw created as he clenched his teeth together, and the way he mindlessly let loose and tied up his hair.

'Funny' Moana thought to herself, observing the demigod work from across the canoe with a half-lidded gaze, 'I've never really noticed those things about him before,'.

Finishing up her knot, Moana slowly used the ocean current to guide them silently to the obsidian colored shore, jostling slightly as they hit the shallows,

"Careful of the sand here, it's pretty hot,"

Nodding, Moana stepped into the water and groaned in pleasure. The water was warm, like a hot summers day on Montuni. The black sand was softer then any Moana had ever felt, and it cushioned her calloused and dry toes, "enjoying yourself, Curly?"

"Yes! Ugh, I wish all sand felt like this,"

"Yeah well, Rohe always enjoyed the finer things in life. I guess her sand isn't any different,"

"Oh," Looking around slightly, Moana picked up Hei Hei from the canoe and held him up to look at her face to face, "stay here and guard the boat, Hei Hei,"

The Bird gave a slight cluck as Moana placed him safely in the canoes hold again and shut the lid gently. There was a moment of thudding inside, before Moana heard the pecking of Hei Hei in the darkness,

"You're really attracted to that chicken, aren't you?"

Maui lifted one of his highly expressive eyebrows as Moana nudged him with her shoulder,

"He kinda reminds me of you sometimes Maui,"

"What? Curly, I'm offended," Maui held a hand against his chest as he swung his hook up over one shoulder. Moana held out her hand and her oar appeared, materializing before her eyes and feeling familiar in her fingers, "you know, I wish I could do that sometimes,"

"You don't like hauling that heavy hook around with you all the time?"

"It's good to have on hand, but heavy is an understatement," Maui chuckled as he looked up at Rohe's volcano and faltered slightly, "I never thought I'd be coming back here,"

"Yeah. How do we get in?"

"We don't," Maui hauled up the rest of the beach to the very edge of the stone volcano, "unlikoe Lalotai or Tangaroa's place, you can't just walk into Te Uranga-o-te-rā i,"

Reaching out his hook, Maui tapped three times on one of the rocks, "we have to be invited in,"

Before Moana could say anything, the sand under Maui suddenly caved in, sending him hurtling down. By the time Moana got there, the sands had closed up again,

"Maui!?"

When no answer came, Moana groaned in irritation and stood where Maui had, reaching out her oar to tap on the same rock three times. The sand shifted again, but instead of collapsing, it merely vibrated as the entire mountainside moved. This revealed a dark stone staircase, leading down into the depths of the volcano. Swallowing nervously, Moana entered, jumping as the door slammed shut and she was left in complete darkness. However, it wasn't dark for long as the walls pulsed red and yellow, tracing elegant paths along the walls, guiding Moana down into Te Uranga-o-te-rā i.

The images were of the travels of the departed ones. How good spirits were treated to paradise, while the bad were treated to torture. Moana had heard all the stories before from Sina, as well as Grandma Tala. But as the images progressed on farther into the mountain, it told the story of Gods. Examining the images carefully, Moana frowned,

'These pictures depict humans giving up their souls to Rohe to become immortals,' Moana followed the images farther, 'but it's a trick, as Rohe turns them into beasts and sends them back into the world to cause chaos...'

"That is how all bad in the world is created, child,"

Moana whipped around in fight as the voice echoed through the cave and to the Wayfinders ears. Turning, there was a lone figure standing in the cave entrance, wearing a gleaming red lavalava and glittering red and yellow rubies. Her skin and hair was black as the obsidian sand outside, but her eyes glowed the color of embers, "what do you know of Te Uranga-o-te-rā i?"

"Uh, it's the place where spirits go to rest for eternity after death?"

"Ah, so you're a human? Or, at least, were raised by them,"

"Yes. And...are you Rohe?"

The beautiful woman chuckled and shook her head, "No, child, I am not the Goddess Rohe. I am her advisor, Pele. I've been sent to fetch you,"

"Fetch me?"

"Yes, Moana, Demigoddess of the Great Ocean, daughter of Tangaroa. You wish not to offend the great goddess upon meeting her, do you?"

Blinking, Moana shook her head as the woman smiled, revealing a mouth of shimmering white fangs, "do not fear. All of us working in the Palace are holoholona. Come with me, the chambermaids will help get you ready to meet Goddess Rohe,"

Nodding slightly, Moana let Pele take hold of her hand and guide her down farther into the dark. Soon though, a glowing red firelight illuminated the long stone halls of a palace. Every wall was draped in fire red cloth with gold trimming, and depicted some sort of story. Padding along behind Pele, Moana was led down the hall, to the left and towards a large black door. Waiting outside were three girls Moana's age. They had the same black skin and ember eyes as Pele, but had their hair braided into long plaits, and wore thin red togas with golden slippers.

"So beautiful,"

"Rohe will be pleased,"

"We can do so much with her,"

The girls mouths never moved, though their hushed whispers reached Moana's ears as the wayfinder blinked. There was little time to comprehend it though as her arms and shoulders seized by the three girls as she was taken into what looked to be a bedchamber. Soon enough, her oar was gone and Moana was sitting before a shrouded mirror, unable to see the different acts the chambermaids were preforming. One of them was spreading a black mixture onto her skin, while another was pulling and smoothing back her hair before braiding it. The final one was setting out red clothing and different types of golden bangles, all three of them chittering between each other in a similar manner to birds or lizards.

All the while though, Moana's mind wandered back to Maui,

'I hope he's not alone with Rohe,' Moana thought, watching as her fingernails were buffed and polished with a file like stone, 'it was very clear that she never wanted to see him again-'

Moana was brought from her thoughts as one of the girls pricked her arm, causing a small cry to escape from the demigoddesses throat. The chambermaid holding the sea anemone needle merely smiled, turning Moana's head towards the mirror as the other two girls lifted the vail in presentation. The young Wayfinder didn't even recognize herself, as her coconut colored skin had been painted obsidian black to match her chambermaids. They had forced her dark curls flat and into a long single braid, which twisted with golden threads down over her right shoulder. And finally, somehow, Moana's eyes had become a brilliant ember bronze, and her tattoos had burned up through the black paint and shone brightly as fire outlines.

Touching her face with a hand, the chambermaids giggled to themselves and urged Moana to stand, pointing at the crimson clothing and gold bangles lying on the bed. Getting the message to change, the girls were polite enough to turn around as Moana stripped from her other clothing and into the red garmets, fitting a thick bracelet about her upper arm, four rings on her right hand and another bracelet on her left. Finally, the maids presented a pair of golden slippers,

"So lovely are you, Demigoddess," one of the girls mind-spoke, blinking her big eyes with a fanged smile, "Rohe will be pleased. Now come, come! No doubt Pele is waiting on you,"

Being urged forward again by the three young girls, Moana is once again met with the beautiful face of Rohe's advisor, who grinned at Moana in an unsettling way,

"Rohe will see you now. Come."

"Wait. What about my friend Maui, he's-"

"Already in the throne room, child. Now come,"

Clicking her jaw shut slightly and nodding, Moana followed Pele again through the long black hallways of the Palace, glancing out all the windows to see the beautiful lava landscape outside. Soon though, the journey was over and Pele motioned for Moana to wait outside a pair of grand golden doors, "wait here. I'll announce you,"

Agreeing softly, Pele vanished behind the doors as Moana went to the closest window. The Palace was overlooking the entire underworld. And in the distance, Moana could barely make out the shimmering blue sea, and lush greenery of paradise. Surrounding it, was the fiery pits of the Lost, where Moana could just barely see shadows flicking across the red stones. The Wayfinder turned however as Pele returned and beckoned her,

"Rohe will see you now, Moana, Demigoddess of the Great Ocean,"

Swallowing thickly, Moana walked slowly past Pele's figure and into the grand hall of the throne room. It had no ceiling, and appeared to travel upwards forever. The obsidian marble floor was covered in a brilliant red runner, and on the top of a throne made of gold sat Rohe. She, in a similar manner to her holoholona, had obsidian black hair and skin. But was marked head to toe in intricate gold designs. Her eyes were the same molten gold color, as a red dress which moved like fire flowed about her feet, and a bright star - a comet - rested about her neck. And there, on the steps of her throne, was Maui.

Gasping slightly at her own rudeness, Moana fell down to her knees respectfully, 'what else do you do before a goddess?'

"Well, at least this one has some manners,"

Rohe's voice was milky and soft, soothing to Moana's ears as the Wayfinder's chin was lifted with a black hand, "why have you come here, Demigoddess? I gave you so many warnings to turn back and yet here you are, bowing of all things at my feet,"

Rohe cocked her head to one side, standing before Moana with a deep frown, "do you have no sense of pride?"

"I don't come baring ill-respects," Moana choked, standing as Rohe motioned for her to rise with a hand, "I have come on behalf of Tangaroa and Rehua,"

"Yes, I know what you've come for," Rohe pulled at the chain which the lost Comet now rested on, "you want this. Hmm, imagine this little thing causing so much trouble up there in the clouds,"

Rohe looked to the sky contemplatively for a moment before turning back to Moana and smiling. Unlike others Moana had met, her teeth were normal,

"I like you, Moana. As I've watched you journey here from very far away. So I will give you my comet, but I must have something in return, as nothing is free,"

Moana twisted her lip and looked to Maui, who was chained and silenced, with his hook gone,

"W-what's your price?"

"Him," Rohe pointed to Maui with a thin lipped smirk, "I'll give you back your comet, in exchange for Maui,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Duel

 _'I need time to think about this,'_ That's what Moana had said, staring wildly between Rohe and Maui, her heart clenching and unclenching in fear and pain, her eyes prickling with childish tears, ' _this...this is-is too much. I-I have to talk to Maui-'_  
Rohe had denied her that request with a fiery glare and a shake of her head, ' _at least give me time to think this over,'_

That's how Moana ended up back in her chambers, staring at one of the black obsidian walls and crimson drapery with dim eyes. In the far corner of the room, the same group of three _holoholona_ from before were sprawled on silk pillows, braiding each other's hair and painting intricate designs onto one another's skin. Inwardly, Moana wondered what it was like to be a _holoholona,_ lounging about the Palace all day long with no responsibilities other then caring for occasional house guests, and the ever temperamental Rohe. She wouldn't have to deal with being a demigoddess, or being a young chief, or... _Maui._

 _'Where would I be without Maui?'_ Moana thought to herself, leaning on an open palm as she rested an elbow on her knee, ' _I wouldn't be in this mess. But I also wouldn't have gone to Tē Fiti. I would still be on Montuni. I'd still be trapped there, longing for the ocean, yet knowing I could never have that life,'_

Moana's lips twisted into a deep frown,

 _'Without Maui, I never would have found Tangaroa and Rehua. My people would all be dead without him...'_

Moana cocked her head the opposite way now and sighed heavily. It was _her_ choice to make. Get the comet and return it to Rehua in order to save her people from extinction, or save Maui, and let Montuni die. It was an almost an impossible decision. Maui was a part of her story as a Wayfinder. And without him around, Moana felt as though a piece of her very soul was just...gone.

"You care for the Demigod, child?"

The silky voice of Pele startled Moana from her thoughts as she glanced up, twisting around to face the slender woman. She had changed out of her red garments, and had instead dawned a toga of white and gold. It contrasted against her dark skin as her ember eyes flickered, "you are in deep thought,"

"I wish the decision were easy," Moana admitted weakly, playing with the braid which lay limply on one of her shoulders, "I lose one piece of my life or the other no matter which direction I turn. What am I supposed to do?"

"Mm, destiny is cruel that way, child." Pele sighed slightly and glided towards the bed, sinking down to sit beside Moana. Almost hesitantly, her warm, fragile hand came to rest upon the Wayfinder's shoulder, "Rohe is a very powerful goddess, but she too was faced with a most awful choice. Live for the rest of her life as the monster which Maui made her, or give up her soul to Whiro and gain the power to _destroy_ him. Revenge, unfortunately, outweighed her very will to live,"

Moana felt her heart give slightly, her fingers clutching the blankets of the bedspread as Pele looked towards the same wall Moana had been staring at earlier, "you, young Wayfinder, have a different problem. To either risk the lives of your family, or the immortal existence of the man you love,"

Moana stiffened slightly and turned to stare at Pele. _Love?_ She didn't love Maui. Maybe as a friend or a brother, but not as anything else. As if reading her thoughts (or maybe just her startled expression), Pele smiled weakly,

"You deny it now, child. But when it comes time for _him_ to go, your heart will protest. But, fate is funny that way I suppose," Pele sat back casually as her smile disappeared and her eyes became sad, "Rohe shares a similar story to yours, but her own envy and anger blackened her heart. Don't let this choice do that to you too. After all," Pele grinned weakly and cocked her head to one side, "you only have an eternity,"

Standing and smoothing out her dress, Pele moved gracefully and caressed Moana's tear stained cheek before heading back towards the chamber door. Before leaving though, Rohe's advisor turned,

"By the way, Rohe loves to gamble. Perhaps it's something you and her have in common?"

Then Pele was gone, leaving Moana and her three chambermaids once again in silence. Knitting her eyebrows, Moana looked at the floor. ' _What does gambling have to do with anything?'._ Then it struck her. Similar to a wave overtaking the shore, Moana's head filled with a brilliant idea. A _crazy_ one, but brilliant. Standing and holding out her hand, Moana felt an oar materialize in her grip, glowing the same soft ember as her tattoos. Glancing down as there was a pinching at her shoulder, Moana smiled at Mini Mo. The little inked girl was giving her a double thumbs up, and had a bright smile on her golden face,

"Thanks Mo. I just hope this isn't a mistake,"

Inhaling shakily, Moana strode towards her _holoholona_ escorts, who looked up at her as she came to stand before them, "I've made my decision,"

' _Of course young Wayfinder,'_

' _We'll tell Goddess Rohe right away,'_

' _Follow us, child. Yes, follow us,'_

As one of the girls darted ahead, the other two flanked Moana's sides as she weaved her way back towards the throne room of Rohe. Immedslty, the vast doors opened wide and Moana was granted entry. As before, Rohe sat upon her throne, eating grapes off a vine as Maui sat slouched beside her, unhappy and irritated, "Rohe, I have made my decision,"

Kneeling respectfully before her, the Goddess of the Underworld sat up and smiled,

"That was fast. Tell me Wayfinder, what have you decided? I'm _dying_ to know."

"Rohe, Goddess of the Underworld, I challenge you to a duel,"

"A duel?" Rohe's voice held a pinch of annoyance, but it was outweighed by her curiosity, "go on?"

"If I defeat you, I'll leave your realm unharmed with the Comet and Maui,"

"Interesting proposition, child. But what if I win, hmm? This is certainly no one sided deal?"

Moana inhaled shakily, glancing at Maui who was staring at her from under his protruding brow. Turning back to Rohe, Moana held her head up high,

"If you defeat me, Rohe, you can keep the Comet, Maui...and me, as one of your loyal _holoholona,"_

" _No Moana!"_

Moana winced at the sound of rattling chains as Rohe glowered over her shoulder and snarled at Maui before facing Moana once again with a devilish smirk on her face,

"Are you not already immortal child? What good is gambling your life if you barely have one?"

"I'm not gambling my life, great goddess," Moana mumbled with a shake of her head, "I'm gambling my freedom. If you win, I will willingly give my immortal soul to you, and remain here in _Te Uranga-o-te-rā i_ for all of eternity,"

To prove her point, or to just avoid looking into Rohe's glowing eyes, Moana folded her hands and bowed deeply at the waist. It was in a similar manner to her chambermaids, and seemed to cause Rohe to give a bit,

"Big words for such a little girl, Moana of Montuni. This wasn't really part of our deal, _but,_ I always love a good gamble. As you set the winnings, _I_ get to set the rules,"

Moana stood back up nervously as Rohe hummed slightly in her throat, contemplating,

"Well, no duel is fun with crooked rules. So, first one rendered immobile wins the match. One weapon, and one special request will be granted per contestant, and this room is our battleground," Rohe motioned around them with her hands as she turned to Moana, "am I missing anything?"

"No outside assistance?"

"Hmm, you're smarter then I thought. Very well, it will be a one on one duel," Rohe smiled to reveal her fangs and held out her hand, "do we have a deal, Moana of Montuni?"

 _'Don't do it Moana! It's too dangerous!'_

Moana inhaled sharply and nodded slightly, surging forward to take Rohe's hand and shake it firmly, their grip becoming encircled in a rope of fire,

"It's a deal,"

• **Oooo, Moana vs. Rohe, who's gunna win? I think that answer is obvious ^* just wanted to take the time to thank all my readers. I love your votes and your comments, and I'm so happy to see this has so many views now. I'm just so, so happy! Till the next update my lovelies!**

 **\- Rose**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Water and Fire

Moana felt somewhat honored. It wasn't every day, after all, that she got to watch Rohe, the goddess of the Underworld dress for battle. But then again, Moana was the one who had challenged Rohe to the duel in the first place...and she had a sinking feeling that she was going to get pummeled,

' _Me and my big mouth,'_ Moana thought to herself, watching from one side of the throne room as many _holoholona_ brought metallic pieces of armor to their goddess. The pressed silver shined and blazed like fire, and contrasted against Rohe's dark and gold arms as a winged helmet was placed over her braid, and a long spear was set into her hand. Moana held her oar tightly, like it would somehow protect her from Rohe's wrath,

"I am ready for our battle, little Wayfinder," Rohe said confidently, "my special battle request was my armor, and my weapon is my trusted spear. What of you, child?"

"Uh, my weapon is my oar," Moana held out the wooden tool in demonstration, "and...uh, my special battle request is a-a bowl of sea water,"

"Sea water? Whatever for, child?" Rohe asked, though waved for one of her _holoholona_ to fetch the request anyway. Swallowing thickly, Moana pulled her hair into a bun,

"It makes me comfortable,"

"Mm, you're a strange one," Rohe commented, "but your request has been granted,"

Turning slightly, Moana watched as Pele came and placed a golden bowl of water at her feet, glancing up and winking slightly. Moving hurriedly to one side, Rohe extended her arms,

"First, we bow to one another. As customary,"

Moana did so, keeping an eye on Rohe as her cinder eyes glowed with excitement, "and now, we can begin our battle!"

Moana stiffened slightly as Rohe laughed, spinning around gracefully as a ball of fire burned between her palms. With little warning, it was soon hurtling towards Moana's face as she cried out and ducked to one side. Rolling across the carpet, Moana watched as Rohe summoned up another attack. Turning rapidly, the young wayfinder opened her own palm, dragging the ocean water from the bowl she had requested. It was somewhat lucky that she was a water controller, as Moana threw up a shield as a fireball was engulfed by it. Taking Rohe's momentary surprise as an advantage, Moana threw an attack of her own.

It was a blade of water aimed directly at the fire goddesses feet, causing her to fall to the floor with a yelp and and happy laugh. Bringing the water down on her from above, Rohe continued to roll out of its path before taking cover behind a column,

"I think I may have underestimated you, Wayfinder!" She called, "but you can't defeat me that easily!"

Placing her hands against the floor, Moana jumped up in panic as a trail of fire suddenly shot across the marble, nearly ensnaring her feet as Moana used her water to douse the flames. This, unfortunately, gave Rohe enough time to recover. Tossing a few more fireballs, Moana dodged them with some ease, remembering all the times she ran through the thick forests of Montuni,

"Stop hiding and come face me," Moana growled, though her voice betrayed her own nervousness, "or are you scared of some puny demigoddess?"

"Pfft, please child. Not even the tide would be scared of you," Rohe insisted, coming out from behind her pillar. Moana shot a few quick water blades at her, but they were evaporated into nothing but steam as Rohe chuckled,

"Fire beats water-"

"Ahh!" Moana charged Rohe directly, catching the goddess off guard as they crossed weapons, oar against spear as Moana stared into Rohe's ember eyes. ' _I won't let you take Maui, or that comet,'_ Moana hissed in her mind, pushing against Rohe, once again causing her to stumble. Using the flat of her oar, she smacked the woman in the chest, only to be sent backwards as a current of fire entered her body. Landing on her back and whimpering in pain, Moana writhed slightly as the goddess of the underworld clucked her tongue,

"Surely you didn't think this was just regular old armor, did you, Wayfinder? Now, to finish you off,"

Rolling and grabbing her oar from where it had fallen, Moana once again used its flat to deflect the spear point which Rohe tried to drive through her throat. Then, using the handle, Moana flipped it against Rohe's unprotected shins, causing her to cry out and take a kneel,

"Thank my cousin for that one," Moana stated with her own laugh, scrambling to her feet. Summoning up her water again, Moana brought all of it down on Rohe at once. Soon, the room was engulfed in steam as Moana ducked behind a pillar. To her horror, there was a scream as a massive golden woman rose out of the cloud, hair blazing like fire as her armor melted away,

"Insolent child! Look what you've done!"

' _She has a strong resemblance to Tē Ka,'_ Moana thought curiously, watching the woman lean on her hands as she blew away the steam with her breath, ' _I wonder if they are related?'_

" _Moana! Moana where are you!"_

Maui's voice was distraught from somewhere which Moana couldn't see. Did he think she was dead?

"Come out, come out, child! I want to finish what we started!"

"Here I am, Rohe," Moana called, throwing her voice across the room as the goddess whipped around in the wrong direction. Leaning out from behind her pillar, Moana turned the remaining steam into pure water again as she tossed it towards Rohe. There was a feminine shriek as the goddess swung her massive hand, collapsing the pillar where Moana had taken cover. Thrown against the opposite wall, Moana covered her head as rocks fell about her, and a large, hot hand suddenly came to take her about the waist.

" _Moana, no!"_

Struggling in the tight grip, Rohe laughed as her orbless eyes flamed from the inside,

"Look at you," she cooed, "so desperate to _save_ him. But let me tell you child, Maui will never love you,"

 _"That's a lie! Moana don't listen to her!"_

Moana's eyes were transfixed on Rohe though, as several images flicked across the back of her eyelids. It was Maui, all the good times they had together. Him...hugging her? Smiling and laughing with her. Wayfinding...

"Pathetic, little Moana," Rohe cooed, using a finger to lift Moana face slightly, "he'll always _leave you._ He'll leave you to be on your own, to wonder where he's been. He'll make you love him, trick you to feel for him. And then, when the time is right,"

Moana grunted as Rohe tightened her grip, "he'll break your heart and fly off again,"

 _"Moana that's not true! I swear it's not true!"_

"He's a trickster girl!" Rohe roared angrily, opening her palm so that Moana was sitting with her back up against her large fingers, " _I_ can save you from him," she said with a toothless smile, "you can live here in the Palace. You'll never have to deal with your responsibilities, or humanity or _him,"_ Rohe made a point to glare in Maui's general direction, "ever again. So why don't we stop this silly little fight? And I'll make you the _princess_ of my realm."

Moana slowly got to her feet, breathing hard as she glanced between Rohe, and then down at Maui. His face was turned towards her, his eyes wider and more _human_ , then Moana had ever seen him before,

 _"Moana, you know none of that is true. I'm human too, not just a demigod, I realize that now. Please, I...I love-"_

"Lies!" Rohe steamed, "enough of this. Make your choice girl,"

Moana hiccuped slightly and bit her lip hard. _Maui loves me? Like, really, actually loves me?_

"I-" Moana hitched slightly as Rohe smiled, "I think we all need to cool off!"

Opening her palms, the floor of Rohe's palace opened, and Moana felt herself falling. As the fire goddess traveled down, down into the ocean, steam rising up towards the ceiling, Moana made hard contact with the floor. The last thing she heard was Maui calling her name, and everything faded away to blackness.

It could have been a few hours, or a few minutes before Moana awoke again. Her shoulders were gently being shaken as Pele's happy face came into view,

"Awaken, young wayfinder. You did it,"

"Uh?" Moana blinked slowly as another hand helped her to her feet,

"Glad you aren't dead, curly," Maui stated, revealing himself to be the other assist as Moana immediately threw her arms around him,

"Maui, you're alright!"

"Thanks to you, hot shot," the demigod said, "are you ok?"

"Uh, a little dizzy, but I think I'm ok," Moana stated, slowly getting to her feet, "what happened?"

"You did a number on Rohe," Maui stated, lifting Moana with ease so she was sitting on his shoulder. Glancing up, Moana could indeed see a number of _holoholona,_ flurrying about Rohe's throne, trying to get her back to normal again. Soon, Moana actually saw the goddess of the underworld. She looked tired and disheveled and...human? Rohe didn't look any older then Moana herself. The goddesses skin was dark almond and covered in darker designs, and a head of obsidian curls fell naturally to about her shoulder blades. A pair of teary, brilliant green eyes stared out from behind her hands as the goddess sneered,

"Take a good long look, Moana of the Great Ocean," Rohe hissed, revealing a mouth of normal teeth, "look at what you have diminished me to. I'm hideous,"

Gently hopping down from Maui's shoulder, Moana didn't fail to notice her own make up had been washed off. Feeling bold, the wayfinder took great strides towards the goddess and stood before her,

"I...I don't think you're hideous,"

"Of course I am!" Rohe growled, "he did this," the goddesses pointed to Maui, who looked ashamed down at his feet and scuffed the floor, "my face will never be the same,"

"Your face?" Moana knitted her brows, "can someone get me a mirror, please?"

Moana held out a hand as a _holoholona_ placed a polished stone slab in her grip, "I don't see anything wrong with your face, take a look,"

"No," Pele refused haughtily, "I will not,"

"Just look. Come on, I know you want too," Moana insisted, wiggling the mirror in her hands as Rohe scoffed and turned, only to freeze upon seeing her reflection. Taking the mirror and feeling her face with a hand, Rohe's jaw unhooked,

"You look just fine to me. Beautiful, even," Moana stated, "you got all riled up over nothing,"

"I...I don't understand. I was so hideous before-"

"I think you really _did_ just need to cool off a bit," Moana chuckled, "you know, get everything off your chest to someone who will listen?"

Moana motioned to herself as Rohe placed the mirror aside, "I-I suppose I've made a grave mistake,"

"I think...forgiveness is the first step remedying that, great Goddess," Pele spoke from the floor, "Maui has something to say,"

Turning slightly, Moana smiled as the demigod sighed and looked at his ex-lover,

"Rohe, I...I'm sorry for switching our faces. I knew how much your beauty meant to you, and...well, _this_ is all my fault. I am sorry."

"And...I am sorry for overreacting," Rohe rasped weakly, "all of this could have been avoided if I hadn't been so vain. I have so much to thank you for, young Wayfinder. More then I could ever repay,"

"Well, stealing things from other people isn't very nice," Moana mumbled, "I believe we had a deal?"

Rohe blinked and nodded slightly, removing the glowing comet from around her neck and placing it in Moana's palm,

"Take this back to Rehua. And...tell him to tell Auahitūroa that I'm sorry for taking it,"

"Hmm, well," Moana smiled at Pele, who came to place a hand on Rohe's slightly slumped shoulder, "its definitely a start. I guess Maui and I should be going if we're to make the deadline,"

"You have our eternal gratitude, young Wayfinder," Pele stated while touching her heart, "you are always welcome here in _Te Uranga-o-te-rā i,_ "

"No, thank you. We'll come back to visit sometime," hurrying down towards Maui, Moana flashed a smile at Pele, "after all, we've got an eternity,"

"So long! Safe travels!"

Waving, Moana felt herself being picked up by Maui as he transformed into a giant hawk. Clipping the comet around her neck while in flight, Moana glanced up at Maui and frowned. ' _Maybe I need to cool off too?'_

• **A nice long chapter for all my lovelies! As this story will soon be coming to a glorious ending, what should happen between our favorite immortal couple? Will Maui stay? Will Moana allow him to leave after all they've been though? Till my next update!•**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Things Left Unsaid

Moana didn't realize how much she had missed the sunlight. Though Rohe's Palace was beautiful, nothing could compare to the open ocean on a clear day. Currently, Moana sat at the bow of her canoe, letting the wind whip her curls as the Ocean propelled them back towards Rapa Nui at amazing speed. Around Moana's neck was the recovered Comet, and a smile was set on her lips as droplets of water gently wet her dirty skin. It had been a long journey, one Moana was sure she would never forget. But Muai had been quiet since leaving the underworld, seemingly in deep contemplation. This left the young wayfinder time to think about her own emotions, and the question she had asked back at the palace. _Did she need to cool off?_ Deep in her heart, Moana thought Maui would profess his undying love for her right out of the gate. He had (nearly) done it in Te Uranga-o-te-rā i when her life was in danger, so why not when it was all said and done? But of course, Moana knew Maui better then that.

His pride was much too important to him, too bloated to even let him _think_ of some cheesy romantic gesture. And, if Moana thought about it, she didnt think it suited Maui anyway. His idea of romance was...well, killing a creepy stalker eel and burying its guts. Maui was a man of action, not romance. Yet he still sat at the back of the canoe, silent as death, his brow perched forward in thought. Mindlessly, his hand stroked Hei-Hei whom hadn't moved (thank the gods) since Moana and Maui had left for Te Uranga-o-te-rā i. Moana had never really seen Maui so concentrated before, and what he was thinking about was a complete mystery. Moana's first thought was that he was thinking about _her_. Maui was thinking about their possible relationship, or perhaps the spur of the moment profession when Moana had looked into the eyes of Rohe. But then again, he could have been thinking of something else. Rohe was much prettier then Moana, and she was a goddess. Maybe he was thinking about her instead, or Pele, or just...their adventure in general. Moana quirked a lip at that. It was certainly an adventure for the books, Moana wouldn't hesitate to tell Sina all about it when she got home.

Moana couldn't help but beam at the thought of Montuni. She was desperately homesick. She wanted to see her island and her people, she wanted to see her mom, and the mountains and the sky. Being chief was _nothing_ compared to facing down gods and goddesses of the underworld. Laughing to herself at that, Moana glanced down at her shoulder. Mo was resting on a hammock on her little island, while Mini Maui sang to her while playing a Ukulele. The little inked girl appeared to be dozing off in her little paradise. Moana frowned slightly. Would she and Maui ever be like that? Content and peaceful, dozing off in the island sun together? Moana had no idea. After all, Maui was a free spirit. He would go where the wind would take him, and, there was a chance he wouldn''t come back. Rohe seemed to be in tune with that aspect of him, and how he came and went like the tide. Indecisive. Moana sighed and shook her head, looking down into her flickering reflection water. Was there ever a chance of him _staying?_

"Ahem..."

Moana nearly fell off the canoe in fright, turning around slightly to find Maui staring at her. His eyes were still dark and cloudy with contemplation, but he was addressing her now,

"Maui," Smiling stupidly, Moana unconsciously tucked her hair away, though the wind merely tossed it right back anyway, "is...hem, is everything ok?"

There was a second of nothing before Maui sighed heavily, closed his eyes and nodded,

"Yeah. Listen, what you did for me back there-"

"Maui, no," Moana shook her head slightly, "no need to thank me or anything,"

"But I have to," Maui insisted, "you...you talked to Rohe. You made her believe in herself. In...in you. That was," Maui chuckled half heartedly, "that was pretty amazing. But, I just..." Maui stumbled with his words, seeming to become frustrated with his lack of comprehendability, "I just think that I would probably still be down there without you. And you totally risked getting hurt for me. But...you always come back, and I..." Maui sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping as Moana knitted her brows, "I guess I just want to say thank you,"

Moana stared at Maui for a long while, watching him squirm and play with his lavalava. There was still something on his mind, Moana knew. He didn't just spout off a bunch of jibberish, only to not go back to his usual, happy go lucky self. Not pushing the subject though, Moana turned away with an aching heart,

"You're welcome, Maui,"

Moana hoped her heartache didn't seep into the softness of her phrase. Turning back to the ocean, the young wayfinder felt the burning of her eyes, as tears of sorrow mixed with the saltwater already spraying her face. Rohe was right all along about love; it was foolish and left you with nothing but hurt. Biting her lip, Moana watched as the small dot of Rapa Nui grew closer by the minute, signaling the conclusion of their mission to retrieve the stolen comet. Moana would go back to her home - her Montuni - and Maui would leave again, just like before. But this time, Moana wouldn't wait for him to return. She would go back and marry Aisake, have children and be the chief of her island. She wouldn't suffer through the heartache of waiting for Maui again, it was just...too hard. Frowning and sighing heavily, Moana looked up at the small dot that was Rapa Nui. The end of their quest was growing closer by the moment, and all Mona could feel was hurt.

Moana remembered Maui transforming, hauling her up into his talons as they flew towards the island. She briefly remembered falling, and then both of them were passing through the watery portal back into the Lair of Tangaroa. Landing with a thud on the sandy floor, Moana's nose was immediately assaulted by the smells of salt water, and her ears picked up on the distant howling of unfriendly gods. Turning to Maui - who had come to land beside her - Moana smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her neck,

"Maybe you should just...wait here. I won't be a moment,"

"Are you sure, Curly? I could-"

"No, no it's fine. I just think it would be better if you stayed behind,"

Maui looked hurt, but nodded anyway and sat down against one wall to play with his fishhook. Sighing weakly and rubbing her face, Moana turned and made her way to the throne room. Opening the door a crack, the argument became clear to her ears,

"Face it, she's not coming back old man!" Rehua snapped, "I'll bring fire down on you from above,"

"It's your fault for trusting the task with a child!" Tangaroa complained, "she'll come,"

"She only has until sunset, and it's already close to night,"

"She'll make it,"

"Ahem?" Moana cleared her throat awkwardly as both gods turned, eyes wide as Moana lifted a hand, "hi,"

"Child," Tangaroa said, both gods shrinking down to human size as he folded both arms across his bare chest, "you've returned so soon,"

"Yes. But have you completed your mission?" Rehua growled, "your island is on the line after all,"

Padding forward nervously, Moana ripped the comet from around her neck and placed it into Rehua's hand as he stared wide eyed back at her,

"Rohe had it. She says she's sorry,"

"And...you made it past her alive? Unharmed?"

"Yes," Moana smiled and shrugged a bit, "she just needed a bit of...understanding," Rubbing the side of her arm awkwardly, Tangaroa cocked his head to one side,

"You have done an incredible deed, wayfinder. Why are you not joyous?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm thrilled everything turned out fine. It's just-" Moana bit down on her lip as both Rehua and Tangaroa nodded knowingly,

"The dense one?"

Moana nodded slightly too as Tangaroa chuckled,

"Maui has never felt the truth of love before, child,"

"Yes. Rohe thought she had Maui by forcing him to marry, but not even _that_ could make him stay,"

Both gods shared a look as Moana sighed and slumped down slightly,

"I know that, now. It took me this journey to realize that,"

"Do not weep, young demigoddess, for there will be others whom are much better suited," Tangaroa stated, "now, you have done me a great service. I owe you in return,"

Tangaroa bowed slightly as Moana frowned and slipped the gods heart from inside her necklace. It's blue surface glimmered like water as she held it out,

"Take it back,"

"Whatever for, child?" Rehua questioned, lifting a furry brow. Tangaroa agreed with a nod, and looked confused as well,

"Yes. Being a Demigoddess, you'll live forever. It's quite an amazing gift."

"I know but..." Moana looked at the heart in her hands as her lip quivered, "I can't live an eternity knowing...knowing that..."

"You love him deeply child," Tangaroa said, lifting Moana's fallen chin with a hand as he wiped away her tears, "is it truly what you want? For me to take away this gift?"

"Yes. I just want to be me again. I want to be Moana, chief of Montuni. I want to marry and have children, and grow old and...die. I don't want to face an eternal life where I might not be satisfied forever,"

"A wise decision for such a little girl," Rehua stated, "your people will be proud of you,"

Moana felt herself nodding mindlessly as Tangaroa slowly took the heart from her hand. Immediately, Moana felt different. She felt empty inside, like something heavy had been lifted off her shoulders. Glancing at her skin, the Dark tattoos she had sported slowly vanished, Mini Mo waving a sad goodbye before disappearing completely. Sniffling, Moana cried, furiously wiping at her eyes as the rest of her immortality drained away. She was just Moana now, human, prone to death, "it has been done," Tangaroa stated, "I will send you back to your island, unless you would like to leave with the one you came with?"

 _'I can't face Maui again,'_ Moana thought solemnly, wiping furiously at her eyes again as she gnawed the inside of her cheek, ' _he has better places to be anyway,'_

"I'd like to go back," Moana whispered, glancing at the throne room doors as Tangaroa nodded and waved his hands,

"Very well. So long, Moana of Montuni,"

Rehua nodded as too, holding out the comet and crossing a fist over his torso,

"You will have Auahitūroa's thanks, and my blessing, young one,"

Nodding, Moana felt her feet turning to pure water as she glanced one last time over her shoulder before vanishing from the throne room completely. It was only a moment (at least it felt like a moment) before the young wayfinder washed up onto a golden shore, wet and coughing weakly. Moana's hands clutched the soggy grains as she lifted her head, and saw the beautiful brush of her island. Her Montuni. And Moana smiled sadly as she got to her knees and exhaled.

She was home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Chasing The Tide

Moana had never felt so horrible in her life. Montuni was sunny, the sky a vibrant blue; not a single cloud broke its surface. In the distance, the ocean gently lapped at golden sands. Moana herself was sitting in the cliffs along the North Beach, staring longingly out at the horizon with sad, grief stricken eyes. It was the day Tui had hoped to see before he died, and the day Sina imagined for her little girl since she was born. For Moana, it was simply her wedding day. ' _The weather mocks me_ ,' the young chief thought bitterly, kicking her feet back and forth against the marble jetty's of stone where she sat, ' _it should be raging out here'_

But it wasn't. In fact, it was seemingly the _perfect_ day for a wedding. It had only been a week since Moana returned, and Aisake didn't hesitate to ask for her hand the minute he was revived from the Star Fever. Moana, as she promised herself (with Ocean as her witness), said yes. And so it seemed the very island of Montuni was celebrating. The flowers were in bloom, sending wonderful scents into the air, and everything was lush and soft and bright. The sun wasn't too hot, and in the village, everyone was preparing for the ceremony at the community _fale_. Moana was sure to keep Hei-Hei away from the cooks hut, as delectable food smells wafted past her nose and the sound of yelling men reached her ears. Meanwhile, women and children decorated the village in flowers and vines, all singing happily. Everyone seemed merry, except of course, for the bride. As it was the Mother of the brides job to deck out her daughter, Moana was ready for the ceremony thanks to Sina. Her _lavalava_ was blue and looked like the ocean, and lines of seashells were slung over her neck and woven into her clothing. On her head was her tribal headdress, sprouting the dark feathers of the island wild quail birds, and sparkling opalescence gems from the tide pools towards the south. But no amount of color or jewelry could hide Moana's deep sorrow.

One week had passed, and Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea had yet to make an appearance. It was a low blow, really. Moana half wondered if Maui would come chasing after her, asking why she left without telling him, or simply dropping down onto his knees and pleading for her to return. But there was none of that. It had been one week, and Montuni had been peaceful. Moana felt her heart twist painfully at this thought, ' _maybe I was wrong to put my faith in someone like Maui_ ,' Moana questioned herself, over and over again, ' _maybe I truly did mean nothing to him,'_

Moana debated the first few days of being home whether or not her feelings for Maui were true. And though she felt strong kinship towards her future husband, as well as massive amounts of respect...he wasn't Maui. Moana groaned and dragged a tired hand down her face, looking back at her island where the evening fires were already smoking, ' _they are counting on me as chief now,_ ' Moana thought, turning back to where the ocean crashed against the cliffs below her feet, ' _I've been gone too long_ ,'

But Moana couldn't move from her spot. She was anchored there, stuck (just like before) in a place between her village and the sea. But what was the point of living an immortal life, when your immortal guardian didn't even feel for you. At least, as a mortal, Moana would grow old with her people, and then, die with her people. She wouldn't have to wait and watch all her love ones die around her, while she remained the same. Moana didn't want to live the horrors of watching generations upon generations of Montuni bloom and wither like the summer flowers. It was just too hard, ' _a lot of stuff seems too hard these days_.' Moana dryly chuckled at the thought, looking out at the horizon again. She saw nothing but the glittering diamonds of appearing stars there, the stars which Rehua had diligently replaced (as he had promised). Sighing heavily once more, Moana stood on the stones. Closing her eyes, she let the salty breeze toss loose pieces of her hair about her ears, and softly sweep against her skin. This would be her last night alone; just her and the ocean. Because once sun set, she would be married to Aisake. He was a diligent worker and would no doubt make a good husband. He would be loyal, and would never leave her...not like Maui. Moana's heart clenched again. _'Why do my thoughts always drift back to him? He's not coming back. At least...he's not coming back because he loves me,'_ Turning her back to the ocean and looking upon Montuni, Moana began to step off the cliffs. Reaching the dirt path leading back to the village though, the young wayfinder couldn't help but look over her shoulder. She expected to see a giant hawk on the horizon, flying towards her with love in his great eyes. But there was nothing. Only the place where the sky met the sea, and the twinkling of dim starlight. Biting her lip to keep back the tears, Moana inhaled shakily and turned fully. She couldn't be sad tonight. After all, she was getting married.

(10 years later)

Moana's _fale_ was peaceful that afternoon. It had been blazing hot for most of the day, practically cooking the inhabitants of Montuni like cabbages. But the sun soon began to set, and a cool ocean breeze took away the muggy heat, leaving behind a more comfortable climate. Moana worked the strands of her daughters long, dark curls with expert fingers, being sure to tickle the little girl's neck with a finger every few seconds,

"Mama, stop that,"

"You brood too much," the wayfinder defended herself, tickling the girls ear again and forcing the bright, happy smile back onto her face, "you need to smile more, Kailani,"

"How can I when Papa is working late in the coconut groves?"

"Maybe he'll bring you back another stone?" Moana questioned, pulling Kailani's plait tighter as she wove flowers into it mindlessly, "you've already got such a big collection,"

"Think he will?"

"Hmm maybe. And if he doesn't, you'll just have to go out and hunt for one,"

Kailani giggled at that and beamed at herself in the mirror. She had many of Moana's features, with dark almond skin and long, dark curls of hair. But her eyes gleamed like emeralds (Aisake's eyes), and her smile was impish and troublesome. Moana smiled and joined her daughter's face in the mirror, leaning on her shoulder, "there, you look beautiful,"

"It's the same braid you do every night, mama?" Kailani stated, screwing up her face slightly in the mirror. Laughing lightly at that, Moana sat back as the curtain to their fale opened, and Aisake stepped into the firelight. Immediately, Kailani found his arms, and he hauled her up into the air with a heavy sigh,

"Hey there, Coconut. You look pretty tonight,"

"And you're sweaty,"

"Well thanks for that," Aisake pinched one of his daughters bare feet as she howled with laughter. Rolling her eyes, Moana stood and smoothed out her lavalava,

"It's about time you got here. Lani has been waiting for you to get home all afternoon,"

"I'm sorry, Moana. But..." Aisake's eyes darkened slightly as he motioned outside with his head, "there's someone here to see you. He's waiting on the beach,"

Moana stiffened slightly as she tucked some loose hair behind her ear and rolled her lip slightly, "he seemed intent on seeing you immediately. I told him to wait till sunset," Aisake said, "I'll get our little trouble maker here into bed,"

"Alright, thank you," Moana shook herself and found her daughter's nose with her lips, "Good night, my little Coconut. I'll come in to tuck you in later,"

Kissing her daughter's face once more as she hung upside down from her father's shoulders, Moana left the _fale_ and followed a well worn path down towards the beach. Her hands became clammy as she walked, and her heart was thudding her chest like drums. _It had been so long since she had seen Maui._ Stopping at the edge of the treeline, Moana looked out towards the shore with a shaky exhale. There in the moonlight stood a tall, broad figure with a fishhook slung over one shoulder. His back was turned, and he was looking out on the horizon, seemingly in deep thought. Even from a distance, Moana could see he had more tattoos on his back then before. And to he surprise, his hair was significantly shorter, and pulled up into his causal bun. Sighing again and frowning, Moana stepped out onto the sand. Maui didn't even turn around as Moana walked to stand beside him, allowing the ocean to surge up towards her ankles,

"Hey," the young chief's voice sounded more confidant then she actually felt as her eyes scanned the gleaming line of moonlight in the distance, "it's...it's been a long time."

"Yeah," Maui's voice was soft, almost hurt as the breeze ruffled between them, "you're older?"

Moana nodded her head,

"Yeah. I...I didn't think being an immortal was for me. What about you? Have any new adventures?"

"Yeah," Maui mumbled, reflecting Moana's own briskness as the ocean gurgled at the shore, "this is probably the scariest one yet,"

"Aisake said you wanted to see me right away," Moana looked down and shifted some sand with her foot, "what do you want?"

For the first time in the conversation, Maui turned to face Moana. There was nothing but hurt across his features, his prominent brow casting deep shadows across his eyes,

"Why did you do it?" He asked, "why did you leave?"

She had imagined this same moment over and over again before her wedding. The ocean, the moonlight...Maui, asking her why she left. But now, 10 years later with a loyal husband, an island and a daughter to care for, the idea left a sour taste in her mouth. Chuckling slightly at the irony, Moana sighed,

"Because I was silly enough to think you'd chase after me, Maui,"

Moana swallowed the thick lump in her throat as she shook her head and pushed some hair behind her ear, "I loved you more then anything. I waited so long for you to come across the horizon and sweep me up for another grand adventure. But you never did."

Maui said nothing, looking at his hands as Moana blinked away the tears welling up in her eyes, "I still dream about you sometimes, Maui. All the times we could of had together,"

"We can still do that," Maui insisted quietly, "you and me, we'll take a trip. Anywhere. I-I was too scared to say I...I love you, back then Moana. But I'm ready now," Maui's face brightened with excitement, "I promise,"

"Maui," Moana sighed heavily and kicked a stone into the water with a foot, "I still love you, and I always will love you. But...it's too late for that," Moana reached up to hold Maui's cheek in her hand, "I have my own life now. A husband and a daughter. I could never leave them, not now. And chasing you...well, it's a bit like chasing the tide," Moana motioned to the water as the waves gently surged up and down the shore, "it's impossible,"

Maui deflated slightly as his face sunk into sorrow, "Maui, I remember every moment we had together, and I'll always cherish them. But...we only have a lifetime, and its just not enough. I want you to go and change the world, Maui. And...and you'll remember me, just like I do, you,"

Moana smiled weakly as Maui's eyes darkened again, and his fists clenched, "I love you, Maui,"

Standing on her tip-toes, Moana pecked the lips she dreamed of kissing for so long before pulling back in less then a second, "but I'm afraid this is goodbye,"

Maui said nothing, merely looking at the sand as he reached out slowly and took Moana's hand in his. Then, as quickly as it happened, Maui was flying away, a single hawk call lingering in the air as he vanished into the night sky. Standing alone on the beach, Moana felt the tears slipping down her face as she clutched the fist Maui had held, only to blink and open her fingers in confusion. Sitting in her palm was a blue gem, pulsing with the Oceans power as Moana felt a warmth fill her heart and, for the first time in 10 years, she let a true smile slip onto her face,

"Mama!"

Moana turned slightly as Kailani appeared, barreling through the underbrush with the brightest of eyes. Glancing at Aisake in panic, the man only shrugged (his I-Cant-Get-Her-To-Sleep shrug) as Moana hoisted her little girl into her arms. Nuzzling the child sweetly, Moana opened her palm to reveal the heart of Tangaroa,

"I found the perfect stone for your collection, my little Coconut,"

"It's so pretty," Kailani breathed, taking the rock in her own hands as Moana felt Aisake wrap an arm around her waist, "what's the story behind this one?"

"Well, I think it's actually the lost heart of a great sea god named Tangaroa-"

Telling the story from memory as Moana hauled Kailani back towards the village for some sleep, the wayfinder glanced over her shoulder on a whim. This time, a lone figure was standing on the beach, hook slung over one shoulder. Though his dark eyes were sad, a small smile had slipped onto his lips. And like a ghost, he was gone, and Moana knew that everything would be ok. But one question remained in her mind as she tucked her little girl into bed and kissed her husband goodnight. _Why did Maui have the Heart of Tangaroa, anyway?_

The End

 **A/N: That's it! Our story is finished! To all of you who reviewed and liked and followed this, I clap for you guys. It's been a crazy journey, and I was definitely going for the feels in this chapter. I know some of you may have been expecting some grand ending with an immortal Moana and Maui skipping off into the sunset, but, I preferred this ending a bit more! Anyway, this may or may not have a sequel? Tell me what ya'll think in the comments and I love you all! Happy Trails!**

 **-Rose**


End file.
